It Was: The End
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This is part three in the It Was trilogy I suggest you read the other stories that go along with this to understand this more. Jane and Maura are finally together and this is their journey of staying together, through the ups and downs. Spoiler: Weddings, babies, funerals, angst, fluff, and smut. ENJOY! R&R RIZZLES!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here it is guys It Was: The End PART THREE! Exciting I hope you guys all enjoy this one as much as the last two and the prequels! **

It was over a month since Maura's near death and over a month since Jane and Maura got back together and moved in together, but Maura was frustrated. The doctor had given her clean bill of health to where she was back to working out and working but Jane had yet to touch her, yes they held hands and kissed but really touched her. They shared a bed every night but they hadn't done more than hug and kiss, and it was frustrating Maura.

She was not on call today so Maura made Jane a light pasta and salad the pasta being a family recipe Angela showed her, she didn't want anything to heavy because she planned on making that step. Maura was nervous though she didn't want to be reject and it had been so long since they were together intimately, she knew the way Jane felt and she knew Jane knew the way she felt but that fear of rejection still hit her hard.

Getting a text from Jane saying she was going to be home soon Maura smiled, walking over to the fridge she removed one of Jane's beers and set it at the table. Lighting the candles and dimming the lights she hoped Jane would just get what she was saying without having to say it. Fifteen minutes later Jane walked into the house, instantly on high alert she knew something was up. Not having to say anything to two met each other in the middle and kissed the other, smiles on both of their faces.

"I made us dinner!"

"It smells really good, actually it smells like my Ma's one pasta." Jane looked at the table.

"That is because it is; she gave me the recipe, and how was work?" Maura replied as they both sat down, trying to make conversation so she could slip in what she really wanted to ask.

"It was a slow day, finished a lot of paperwork. Had two bodies but neither of them homicides so it kind of made the day go slow, Korsak kept watching kitten videos." Jane and Maura both laughed at that, they loved that Korsak loved animals so much but it was still amusing to think of a man his age watching kitten videos on YouTube. Silence filled the room again as they finished eating once they were done the washed up the dishes and sat down on the couch, Maura took a deep breath and went in for it.

"So I am cleared by the doctor I am working again, working out, and eating regular food."

"Yeah, I was worried about you the whole time thinking he was going to say something had gone wrong." Jane replied with fear laced words, Maura turned so she was facing Jane with her legs bent underneath her.

"Is that why you have been so hesitant with me?"

"What do you mean, Maura?" The look of confusion written on Jane's face told Maura Jane didn't know what she was doing.

"Three days ago I tried to initiate coitus." Again a look of confusion, Maura rolled her eyes." Sex Jane, I tried to initiate us having sex but you pushed me away." Maura stood up at this point her annoyance was getting the best of her.

"I'm sorry, Maur. I didn't realize what I was doing but it isn't because I don't want to, I do. I just…don't want to hurt you. I have hurt you in so many ways and hurting you again is not what I want to do." Jane stood in front of Maura now, her eyes seeking forgiveness.

"Jane, you aren't going to hurt me. We hurt each other but that is done and over with, I am fine and so are you. I am not going to break Jane; do you know why I woke up?"

"No."

"Because of you, I thought about you Jane and that made me fight to wake up. To be with you, to spend the rest our lives together. And to have a family with you, marry you at Fenway not to mention make love to you. I want you Jane; I want you every way imaginable." When Maura finished her speech their lips met, it was gentle at first but soon Jane deepened it. They had both missed this, the raw hunger of need and want.

Before Maura knew what was happening Jane picked her up and made their way up the stairs, wrapping her legs around Jane she let herself get swept up but this time there was no second guessing and no arguing in her head. Once in the bedroom Jane laid Maura down on the bed and crawled on top of her, she had missed this they both had.

Hands roamed and removed clothing from the other, if at all possible the kisses deepened. Once all clothes were removed they both just stopped and looked at the other one, it had been so long and neither wanted to rush it but both of them were longing both were wanting to just have their way with the woman that was with them.

The once room temperature room now felt like a sauna to Jane, just having Maura's skin against hers was sending her into overdrive. Touching from Maura's neck with right hand, down to her breasts the most perfect breasts she had ever seen in her life. Then all the way down Maura's sides, causing shivers to wrap Maura's body and low moans in her throat. To her hips the amazingly curved hips that drove every man and even woman mad, Jane loved those hips the way they filled out a dress the way they swayed when Maura was trying to get Jane distracted.

Maura's legs that were perfectly toned from running, yoga and those extremely high heels this is where Jane stayed the longest. Kissing all the way down to the ankle then kissing, sucking, and biting her way all the way back up the inside of Maura's legs. Who was becoming a puddle of need that is if the moans and the fact that Maura was about to rip the sheets. Smirking Jane stopped right when she got where Maura was burning up and dripping wet.

"Don't…stop!" Maura moaned out loudly, Jane kept that smirk on her face even when she slowly begun to taste the woman underneath her. Pushing Maura's legs further apart for more pressure Jane allowed her tongue to give Maura what she wanted, placing light pressure she with her tongue she went from left to right over Maura's opening. Wrapping her arms around Maura's thighs to keep her locked in place Jane put her thumb on Maura's clit. Maura at this point was bent back and gasping Jane's name, but she wanted more.

"Jane…stop." Instantly Jane stopped and looked up at Maura, a look of sadness begun to appear on her face. Seeing that Maura took ahold of Jane and tugged on her gently giving the hint to come up to her, once face to face Maura pulled Jane down and kissed her passionately.

"I want us to cum at the same time." Maura whispered, Jane didn't respond Maura was going to respond but stopped when she felt Jane slip two fingers deep inside of her. Moaning Maura threw her head back and begun to rock her hips in rhythm with Jane's movements, Jane begun to kiss Maura covering her moans.

What surprised Jane though was when she felt two fingers penetrate her causing her to stop her movements, looking down at Maura who was smiling at her Jane started up again this time both in synch with the other. Maura was holding Jane tightly to her as their pace picked up, and both began rocking into the other one as if it were a race.

Maura was moaning loudly and her hand that was not focused on Jane was scratching Jane's back leaving lines and light welts. Their lips met again as their pace picked up again, sweat glistened on their bodies. They both felt the other near climax so they both worked to bring the other one as quickly as possible, and just as Jane felt herself about to fall over and Maura about to scream out the bedroom door opened.

"Girls I finished the laund….SORRY!" Angela yelled and turned around quickly, Jane and Maura froze luckily they had a sheet covering them but it was obvious what they were doing.

"MA! What the hell can't you knock?" Jane yelled removing her fingers from Maura which got a moan out from her. "Maura!"

"What? Sorry I can't help I am a bit sensitive right now." Maura replied as she pulled her fingers out of Jane, the two separated and looked at the door where Angela stood with her back turned.

"Um, your laundry was done I folded it and I didn't hear anyone and I knocked and when response I yeah…" Angela was practically ten shades of red; she had just walked in on her daughter and the woman who was like her daughter having sex. And from what she could make out in the five seconds that she saw they were both close to orgasming, to say Angela was embarrassed was not even close.

"Thanks Ma but could you please, and I say this lovingly get out!" Jane yelled at the end as she pulled the sheet up to cover skin that wasn't even showing. Angela set the close down on the dresser and without another word closed the door behind her and left. "UGH!" Jane groaned as she flopped down onto the bed.

"Jane?"

"That was a mood killer, my own Ma just walked in on us." Jane now had her hands over her face.

"So you aren't in the mood anymore?" Maura asked trying to figure out if they were going to continue or not.

"Nope, that was a libido killer. That was my Darth Vader right there." Jane replied, Maura not understanding the reference just knew that Jane wasn't in the mood anymore but she was still horny as ever.

"Oh, okay. Well in that case I am going to take a shower." Maura replied as she got out of the bed and made her way to her bathroom where she had a shower head with ten settings.

"Okay, I am going to get over the fact my Ma just saw us naked and having sex." Jane responded immaturely, she was going to say more but stopped it hit her Maura's tone, her question, and the fact that she went into the bathroom that had that amazing shower head that they used one time.

And just at that thought Jane found herself wet and wanting again, pushing thoughts of being walked in on again Jane threw sheet off of her and practically ran to the bathroom. It was going to be a long night, and as Jane went into the bathroom she closed and locked the door not wanting another reenactment of her mother walking in.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela went down the stairs her face still red with embarrassment but with a giggle leaving her lips, she knew that the last month had been difficult. Hell almost the last year has been difficult so even though she had to see it she was happy her girls were to the point where things were worked out. Stepping into the kitchen Angela grabbed an apple and poured a glass of wine, shutting off the lights she walked over to the guest house. Once inside Angela locked the door and took out her cellphone.

"Hey."

"Hey beautiful." Angela blushed at Sean's words she was still not used to compliments like that, it had been so long.

"I was wondering if you were off tomorrow by chance."

"Yes, I am actually."

"Well, maybe tomorrow you could come over and stay the night."

"I could do that but maybe I could just come over now to be honest I don't like not sleeping next to you." Sean replied honestly hoping that Angela would say yes.

"Well, I kind of just walked in on Jane and Maura so that was a libido killer." Angela chuckled as she took another sip of wine.

"We can just sleep." Trying to bargain Sean paced in his house.

"Okay, one hour just let yourself in."

"See you then."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Angela."

The two hung up, instantly Angela cleaned up what she thought needed to be cleaned then went and changed her clothing. As she begun to change she stopped herself, looking at herself in the mirror she begun to feel self-conscious. She was only paying a pair of pajamas but she always wanted to look good for Sean, she wanted to look beautiful for him. Taking a deep breath she was about to change when she heard the door open and close, Sean's footsteps hitting the hard wood.

"Angela, I'm here." Sean said loud enough for her to hear, taking another deep breath Angela stepped out of her room and walked up to him.

"Hey!" The two met and kissed the other breaking apart smiling at the other Angela took ahold of Sean's hand and led him to her room.

After thirty minutes both were lying in bed, Sean with his arms wrapped protectively around Angela. As Angela fell asleep she felt safety, love and so many more feelings she hadn't felt in so long. After some more minutes Angela fell asleep, the images from earlier gone the only images that she had were of fantasizes that one day she could wake up next to the man that was holding her every morning and go to sleep next to him every night.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane and Maura sat in the kitchen drinking coffee, both still in their nightwear. Jane in shorts and a tank top, while Maura was wearing a silk nightie with a matching silk robe. After the walk in they made amazing use of the bathroom then when they noticed all of the lights were off they made use of their bed, and an amazing invention called a lock. It was eleven a.m. and they had just woken up, they weren't call today so they were going to do as Jane suggested; laze around.

"Angela isn't up yet." Maura broke the silence as she looked around.

"Maybe she couldn't sleep maybe for once I scarred her for life." Jane laughed the feeling of embarrassment is gone as the thought of doing that to her ma brought a surge of joy.

"Jane! That is cruel!" Maura replied loudly as she stood up and picked up on Jane's attitude.

"Oh, come on Maura! You know the stories!"

"But Jane she is your mother and finding joy in her embarrassment is not right. I doubt she finds joy in yours." At that Jane scoffed, many encounters have made her think otherwise. Maura looked at Jane and shook her head. "Why don't you go and check on her."

"Maura, she is my Ma a grown a woman I keep getting told."

"Jane it is late and she is always up early it is odd, she might be sick. It was cold last night and what she walked over in was not appropriate for that weather, she could have caught a cold. Please."

"Alright, fine I will go." Jane whined as she slipped on a pair of shoes and started to walk towards the guest house.

INSIDE THE GUEST HOUSE

Angela woke up with Sean's arms still around her, but they were now facing each other. Smiling Angela leaned forward and kissed him, breaking the kiss she saw Sean's eyes opened and he smiled back at her. Meeting their lips again after a moment the kiss deepened, never had Angela wanted someone as much as she wanted Sean. As things begun to heat up to where Sean's hands and mouth wondered Angela's door opened to Jane on the other side.

"Hey, Ma Maura wanted me to check on…for the love of God!" Jane yelled when she saw what her Ma was in the middle of doing, quickly covering her eyes Jane turned around with her hand still covering her eyes.

"Jane, what in the hell are you doing!" Angela yelled as Sean quickly moved away and covered up.

"Sorry, its past eleven and Maura was you know…worrying. I told her it wasn't a good idea but she insisted, oh God I just walked in on my Ma having sex." Jane jumped from foot to foot trying to squash the image in some way from her mind.

"Jane I say this in the most loving way possible, GET OUT!" Angela yelled, causing Jane to bolt out of the guest house.

Angela laid back onto the bed with a plop and sighed, her hands instantly covering her face. But before embarrassment could get the best of her Angela busted out laughing, she was going to have to hurt Maura and thank her. She had given both her and Jane a taste of their own medicine, finally moving her hands she saw Sean looking at her with confusion on his face.

"Nothing dear." Angela smiled as she sat up on her arms and kissed him. "Now I believe we were going to do a lot more than nothing." Angela stated in a husky come hither voice, not wasting a second Sean was on top of her.

INSIDE THE MAIN HOUSE…

"Maura you are dead!" Jane yelled as she stomped into the house, Maura was at this point upstairs in their bedroom laughing. She knew both women would be mad but she couldn't help it, she had been downstairs before Jane and had seen Sean's car. As Maura was congratulating herself for her prank Jane walked in and slammed the door behind her.

"Was your mother well?" Maura asked innocently.

"You know damn well she was very…very well." Jane said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Instantly Maura felt hives begin, Jane walked up to Maura and pinned her against the wall.

"I hope you realize that I am going to get pay back." The husky voice caused Maura to shiver, before Maura could respond Jane kissed her soundly then walked away. Maura was completely aroused and realized that this was how Jane was going to get her back, as she saw Jane walk away she started regretting her prank.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I am posting this one as well so I can start posting the case chapters the next few days. That is right Rizzoli and Isles will have a case! It is my first case I am writing so I want to know what you guys are thinking of it when I put it up! So enjoy this chapter and tomorrow the case will start!**

Jane had been teasing Maura all day to the point where Maura was grasping at things; Sean and Angela were spending the day with Maura and Jane. The awkwardness was evident but none wanted to create more by just avoiding each other, so here they were sitting in the living room watching a game. Jane and Sean actively getting into it while Maura and Angela sat perplexed, Angela knew the game and how it was played even a good amount of the past players and every single one of the new players. But that didn't stop her from being confused as to how it is entertainment.

When Jane sat down she made a point of sitting very close to Maura, but only close enough to where if she moved they would touch. It was tantalizing and unnerving to Maura, she knew what Jane was playing at and it was driving her almost insane. As the game continued on Maura stood up to get another glass of wine, Angela followed suit and stood next to the younger woman.

"So it appears I have to thank you, but also be very upset with you." Angela stated as she looked at Maura who looked back and swallowed deeply.

"I'm sorry I just…thought that a taste of your own medicine along with Jane's would help get both of you to stop." Maura replied in a whisper trying to not draw attention to them.

"Well, I understand what you were saying. How about this I will knock before I enter and speak before I enter as well especially in your twos bedroom, and I will try to avoid that part of the house at all costs." The older woman negotiated.

"Sounds feasible and I will make sure I won't send Jane over to the guest house when I know Sean is over and also stop her when I know he is over." Maura negotiated as well; once Angela nodded the two women shook hands on it and hugged the other one.

Taking sips from their wine glasses Angela and Maura watched the two people on the couch interacting and talking about baseball. Angela looked over at Maura and almost laughed, she knew what her daughter was up to.

"So Jane is frustrating you?"

"You have no idea." Once Maura finished her sentence she realized she had just said that to Angela and that Jane would consider that a bad thing to say.

"Don't worry Maura I know my daughter, I knew the second she walked into my bedroom and she stormed out she would try to get you back. I am not embarrassed Maura, you are both grown adults. She really is my daughter I did the same thing to Frank on a number of occasions because he ticked me off." The two women chuckled at Angela's comment; Jane was more like her mother than she thought.

"Have you done that to Sean?"

"No, not yet he is good but he will do or say something and I am going to make him miserable." Again both women chuckled they knew it wasn't meant in a cruel manner just in a twenty-four hour time period you were going to sexually frustrate your partner as payback.

"Hey, Maur can you grab me another beer?" Jane shouted as she took the final swig of beer from the bottle in her hands, Maura was about to respond when Jane beat her to it. "Please." Maura smiled and went to grab Jane a beer, Angela finished her wine and smiled with a roll of her eyes. Those two really were good for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know you guys wanted some serious Jane can't take frustrating Maura anymore scene but that isn't going to happen in this chapter. Sorry. But once they are done with this case they will get some days off which I think you guys will really REALLY love! *chuckle* ENJOY!**

It had been a week since the day of walking in at least that is what Maura dubbed it and everything was back to normal accept for their most recent serial killer that had been properly named Boston's Jack the Ripper. Maura looked down at the body of the young woman and felt sadness she couldn't have been no more than twenty. Her hair showed signs of regular wash, her teeth were immaculate so why was she out prostituting herself.

Removing her gloves Maura walked into her office and opened the manila folder all of the women were different ages, weight you name it there only thing in common was that they were hookers. Leaning back in her chair Maura ran the Jack the Ripper case through her head; every ME knew that case just like every cop and detective. It was one of the biggest unsolved serial killer cases next to the Zodiac killer. Neither of them were solved, yes men were put behind bars and there were prospects but none of them were the right man or woman.

Could Jane and Maura solve this case, neither of them knew, looking out her door she found her eyes landing on the dead woman who was so young that she had so much promise. As Maura thought she stood up, the difference with this hooker was that she was obviously a high class one. Looking at the items she had that were on the woman she took in the expensive dress, the diamond earrings and the purse Maura knew something was different about this girl. The others were night walkers nothing that could be really missed but this one, this one was different.

Quickly Maura put everything back and took out her phone calling Jane telling her to get down there with Frost and Korsak as well. Finally hanging up Maura took in the young girl again; knowing once she was I.D. a mother and father would come in and start crying. The other women didn't have that, something about this woman was going to give them the answers they needed was going to give them the killer.

"Maura, what do you have?" Jane asked the second the door opened Frost and Korsak were right behind her. Maura had covered the body up out of respect for Frost.

"Well I have been doing a lot thinking…"

"Maura."

"You know Jane you really need to learn some patience."

"Your right I'm sorry continue."

"Thank you. As I was saying I have been doing a lot of thinking, this killer has been dubbed our very own Jack the Ripper for a reason. He has the same MO but when I thought back to the other girls and this one there is a difference." Maura turned around and grabbed the sealed bags and walked over to another table, the three detectives followed and watched as Maura removed the contents.

"This wasn't just your common street walker; this is a Chanel dress from the most recent collection. And this purse is Prada; this woman was wearing and carrying thousands of dollars. Oh and the shoes…"

"Maura."

"Sorry, what I am saying is this wasn't just a common street walker she was a high class call girl. The only way for our killer to get to her is if he contacted her personally or contacted the business. Girls can be easily replaced in this profession but when it comes to call girls the men get favorites and spoil them with gifts they are hard to replace."

"So we need to figure out what business she belonged to, thank you Maura this is a big help!" Jane replied as she turned to Frost and told him to start looking for places that fit the bill of where the woman could have worked.

Once Korsak and Frost left to do their research Jane walked over to Maura and wrapped her arms around her which was quickly returned, their lips met but it wasn't a passionate kiss it was just a light kiss. Neither wanted to get in trouble at work because they couldn't control themselves, finally letting go of the other Jane turned and looked at the girl on the table.

"Maura you have probably just solved this case."

"No, Jane you will solve it because you will figure out who the killer is. Me I just help give you clues."

"Close enough, you're a genius but you already know that." Both women chuckled.

"Yes, but it is nice to hear it as a compliment." Maura smiled at Jane and kissed her on the cheek. "Go on go get our serial killer I'd like to have a few days off with just you and me alone in our bedroom." Maura whispered into Jane's ear, instantly Jane perked up.

"Yes ma'am." Jane replied with a chuckle, kissing Maura quickly before she walked out of the morgue to go and find a killer.

LATER THAT SAME DAY

"Excuse me I am Detective Rizzoli and this is Detective Frost we would like to speak to the person in charge of this establishment." Jane replied as both she and Frost flashed their badges at the receptionist.

"Oh um…I don't think…"

"Don't worry you aren't going to lose your job, your boss is going to want to speak to us." The short brown haired woman nodded and grabbed the phone and made a call then stood up and went to a door at the end of the hall.

Frost and Jane looked at one another and knew they were going to get a work out, both of them ran towards the door. Opening the door they ran in, the room was empty. Standing and looking around Jane saw movement out of the corner of her eye, instantly running towards it. The woman was fast but Jane was faster and tackled the woman to the ground.

"Are you going to tell us why you were running from us?" Jane asked.

"You are detectives, you will shut me down!" The older woman replied with a thick Russian accent.

"We are not here to shut you down, we wish we could but that isn't out department. We are here about this girl, do you recognize her?" Jane sat the picture down of the dead woman.

"Yes, that is Rochelle."

"What is her real name?" Frost asked as he took in the woman's mannerism like Maura taught him.

"Morgan Lucas, she had been with me for a year. Men and women loved her, I get at least six calls a day for people wanting her. She is…was my best girl. Who did this?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out; do you know who she was meeting last night between the times of six p.m. and 9p.m.?"

"Not off the top of my head but I have records."

"Could you get them?" Jane was growing impatient she wanted this killer before any more women died.

"Yes, they are in my desk." The woman stood up with some struggle, as Jane watched she started to think maybe tackling a six something year old woman wasn't a good idea but she was fast for sixty something and wearing three inch heels. "She had two clients lined up."

"The names."

"Sergei Solovyov and Amanda Cramer were here clients that time of night." Frost wrote the names down in a small notebook.

"Do you have the places they were meeting?" Jane asked as Frost wrote the names down.

"Um, with Sergei she was meeting him at the Lennox Hotel and for Amanda I don't have anything. Sometimes the girls talk to them personally and work something out especially when they are knew customers, and Amanda was a new customer." The woman replied.

"Well this is a huge help, thank you."

"You are welcome, detectives?" Both Jane and Frost turned back towards the woman.

"I am in a cruel business, and I have to be cruel as well but…I love my girls. I loved Morgan like she was my own daughter; she was so bright she could do so much more than this. I always told her to keep some of the money so she could go to school, in all my years she is the only one I saw a bright future in. Please, find her killer and make them pay." The conviction and honesty in the woman's words surprised Jane and Frost.

"We will do our best to do that." Jane replied as she looked in the woman's eyes and saw a pain and sadness in them.

"Thank you."

Six hours later and one suspect came back cleared, as it turned out Morgan met with Sergei at four and left his room at seven. Watching the cameras it shows Sergei leaving the room at seven fifteen then getting into his limo where at eight p.m. it arrives at the airport and his flight back to Russia leave at nine. And from camera feed he was at all of those places, which only left one other suspect who they didn't know anything about.

As the three detectives and Maura were looking through files on and off the computer Frankie walked in. Four sets of eyes looked up and waited to hear what he had to say, once he caught his breath.

"So I went back to the scene like you asked and I found this." Frankie removed a cellphone that was inside a baggy.

"That might be Morgan's phone!" Jane stood up as Maura handed her a pair of gloves, removing the cellphone Jane went to turn it on but nothing. Turning it over Jane opened the phone and noticed the battery was removed.

"Damn it."

"Language." Jane glared at Maura who only smiled back.

"Hey Frost you think you can get this working in some way?"

"Yeah, give me a little bit with it."

Jane gave him the phone and looked back up at the monitors; this killer was good he was following in the footsteps of one of the most well-known mystery serial killers in history. But he had to of made a mistake, they always did at least Jane hoped this wasn't going to be one of those rare times. Looking at the evidence in front of her Jane hoped that they could find the killer, because rights now there very own Jack the Ripper was out there and he or she was going to kill again.


	6. Deleted Shower Scene

**A/N: So I had a bathroom scene wrote up so I have decided along the way I will post deleted scenes as it were, chapters and or scenes that didn't make it into the story in some way or another. **

Once Jane locked the bathroom door she opened the shower door and climbed in, Maura turned around and looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Jane, what are you doing?"

"Well, I remembered the last time we were in here together and the wonders of that shower head right there. And I realized I could not let you pleasure yourself, what type of girlfriend would I be if I couldn't please you." Jane replied as she pushed Maura against the shower wall

"A very bad girlfriend." Maura smiled as she whispered in Jane's ear which caused a shiver to run down her body.

"That is where you are wrong, doctor. You have been very bad." Maura perked up when she realized what Jane was saying or at least how she was saying it, instantly Maura became drenched at the thought of Jane talking dirty to her in that husky voice.

"Yes." Maura whimpered as she felt one of Jane's hands wonder lower and lower.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Yes, please God yes!" Maura moaned out in annoyance wanting Jane to keep going, the response was a chuckle from Jane as her hands continued to tease Maura. But Maura was coming to the point where she couldn't take it anymore, Jane soon found herself pushed against the wall and Maura's hand and mouth teasing her in return.

Before Jane could even whimper a response Maura's tongue was on her causing incoherent things to leave her mouth. It had been so long since she had felt anything this good and Jane was not about to interrupt it, Maura was turning her body inside out. Jane loved everything about Maura but she had to admit that Maura's tongue was in the top five loved things about her.

Not able to handle any more Jane's orgasm erupted from her causing her to slip down the wall as her legs buckled, luckily Maura was waiting and wrapped her arms around Jane.

"The second I get strength…I am rocking your world." Jane stated out of breath, Maura chuckled at this she knew even if it wasn't right away Jane was going to reciprocate.

"I know you will, but the water is running cold." The reply came with a smile as Maura got up and helped Jane up onto wobbly legs, they washed up then stepped out to get into bed The second they laid down Jane fell asleep, chuckling Maura snuggled up to Jane. She didn't mind not receiving right away she knew Jane would return the favor, but to be honest that didn't matter to her all she wanted was Jane and lying with her in bed right was just as amazing as everything else.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So the Jack the Ripper copycat here was added recently! I actually have pretty much all of this story written but the other night this new show on BBC America came on called Ripper Street and I sat there while editing with my jaw hanging like a gold fish…IT WAS SO GOOD! I am officially addicted to it now. If any of you have BBC or BBC America watch Ripper Street it is AMAZING! I also have this fascination with old unsolved murder cases, which is good since I am going into Crime Scene Forensics. But anyways I moved some stuff around and wrote this up and have made it work into more of the story here. I will warn you near the end it will well I hope it comes off as very dramatic, it did for me but we are all different. **

**Anyways watch Ripper Street and read and ENJOY!**

"There was a phone call made on Tuesday to this number, and a few texts messages to the same number. But when I went back to trace it I am being told the number does not exist." Frost stated, Jane begun to rub her hands and pace.

"Okay from what we can gather with the wording of the texts that it was the other client Amanda Cramer." Everyone nodded as Jane continued to try and process everything. "In none of the texts are meeting places stated, so it had to of happened in the phone call. Could we get ahold of the phone company and see if they have a record of the conversation, I know it is a long shot but you never know."

"I will call and see what I can get." Frost replied as he grabbed his phone and made the calls.

"Jane?" Maura whispered as she walked up to her. "We will solve this."

"They couldn't solve the original Jack the Ripper how can we solve this one." Jane replied as she looked at the faces of the four dead women.

"Because we are more advanced that what they were, evidence was tampered with due to people off the street. That isn't happening now, Jane we will solve this."

"Yeah, but in that time how many more women are going to die Maura."

"So I got ahold of the company, luckily they keep up to ninety-six hours or phone conversations, after that they are destroyed. They said we should have the conversations in twelve hours." Frost informed as he hung up the phone.

"Great, maybe we will finally get somewhere with this case!" Jane exclaimed.

But that was stopped when Cavanaugh walked in and informed them another body was found, this time in China Town. The four stood up and grabbed what they need, five girls were dead now. Walking up to the crime scene it was the same thing as before, a darkened out of the way alley. A beautiful woman ripped apart and displayed for the world to see, looking around the crime scene Jane took in how the place looked.

The smell of Chinese food along with the smell of garbage hit the senses, even though it was sunny out it was almost pitch black in the alley the only light coming from small windows. Crates holding food and garbage lined the alley, lost pet flyers and missing persons flyers laid on the ground. It was not the place you wanted to die in or be found dead.

"She didn't die here." Maura stated causing the three detectives to turn towards her.

"What did you say?" Jane asked not believing Maura was even informing them of this possibility.

"She didn't die here, there isn't any blood, if she was killed her there would be a pool of blood. Her insides have been ripped apart but no blood, she was moved here." Maura replied as she stood up and looked at the three detectives, looking around they tried to figure out how she could have been left.

"We are in a dead end a square of buildings, the way we came in here is the only way in here." Jane concluded as she took everything in again.

"What about the buildings, they all have doors leading in here." Maura replied the four buildings stood ominous and foreboding. No one had a good feeling, something was about to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

IN THE MORGUE…

"Intestines have been sliced; kidneys and spleen are missing along with all parts of the female anatomy for example the ovaries. Ribs six and seven are broken on the right side of the body causing a pierced lung, there is also damage to the spine and pubic area. Both areas will be looked into shortly." Maura stopped the recorder and set it down; the woman in front of her was a small woman. About five two, long coal black hair and dark blue eyes. She had been very beautiful, but now she looked exposed and broken. Covering her up Maura stepped away as she felt sadness, trying to put up her Queen of the Dead persona she couldn't afford to be saddened by this.

"Whoever did this really tortured you; we will make sure you get justice." Maura whispered to the dead woman as she moved the hair slightly like a mother would when trying to comfort her child. Jane walked in just as Maura stood up straighter.

"So what you got?"

"She was alive."

"What?"

"When she was killed, she was beaten extensively. Her two ribs here are broken in a way that caused them to pierce her lung, she was gasping for air. And that is when the killing cut her open, they sliced the intestines, removed the kidneys and the spleen after that by what I see I say they then removed the ovaries. Also it appears she was raped."

"Raped?"

"Yes, but this was more of a necrophilia rape."

"You mean the killer raped her after they killed her and removed everything?"

"Yes, I looked for semen but it appears the killer wore a condom." Maura concluded.

"So we are looking for a man."

"By the structure of her body and the tearing I would say yes a man, or a woman wearing a certain type of phallus. But I am leaning more towards a man, since the tearing and stretching is pointing in that direction." Jane shivered at this, disgust written on her face. Both women looked down at the young Asian woman; Maura glanced over at Jane and back down.

"None of the others were raped, Jane. The killer is growing more frenzied."

"I know, so two of our suspects from the last one are ruled out. Where does this leave us Maura? We have nothing." Jane shrugged as she felt all hope leave.

"No Jane we have something, the killer thinks he is in control he will mess up. Just keep digging; you are the best for a reason. You can solve this!" Maura took ahold of Jane and held her, both women wanted to believe Maura's words but this case was different it was dead end after dead end. Maybe it was going to be like Jack the Ripper, a file and box after box of unsolved cases.

TWO DAYS LATER…

Sunday dinner had rolled around, Jane and Maura were still involved in the Boston's Jack the Ripper case. As of right now the women had grown to ten and ever since the woman in China Town the women have been raped after being killed. No semen had been left and all the women were dumped in the places they weren't killed in, no fingerprints, no hairs nothing it was a dead end after another one.

What was even scarier was the killer was now sending letters to the police and was signing them Jack the Ripper, Jane was on edge from this. Maura was as well but Jane was far worse, she was moody and snapping at everyone. In the kitchen Maura was helping Angela prepare dinner as everyone sat in the living room, no one spoke because it would only go to the case. As Maura finished cutting up the peppers a knock came to the door, whipping her hands off on the towel she walked towards the door.

Looking out the peephole she didn't see anyone, opening the door she looked down and saw an envelope addressed to Jane. Walking towards the closet she opened up her bag and took out two pairs of gloves putting a pair on herself she picked up the letter and closed the door, once inside where everyone could see her she looked at Jane.

"Jane, its addressed to you." Jane looked at what Maura was holding, before she took ahold of it Maura handed her the gloves. Opening the letter Jane's eyes grew large with fear and anger.

"What does it say?" Cavanaugh asked as he walked up to Jane.

THE LETTER…

Hell-o Detective, I am sure those dead ends are just killing you. Ultimately I wish they literally were, you see you won't find me…you can't find me. Because I am not leaving you any evidence, I am leaving no trace of myself. How about I give you a hint, because there is nothing like the hunt. Right Detective?

I am the first thing you would think of and the last thing you would think of…

That might be a clue or not, I won't tell you. See I love what I do, I love hearing those women scream. I love hunting them down and me I also love fucking them until they grow cold, you should feel it sometime Detective. Imagine, built up heat from the struggle that slowly grows cold. The change in temperature is…delicious. I think you would love it, if not you then your Medical Examiner would.

She knows that cold feeling; I bet she would feel spectacular. I have no doubts her screams would elicit such want in my groin and her struggling would excite me further. She is very warm isn't she…maybe I will find out.

Remember this Detective even if you do catch me you won't stop me, and if you do find me I will make sure your Medical Examiner is mine. I have a thing for high class women now as you have learned and your Medical Examiner is at the top of that food chain.

Jack the Ripper

Jane read the letter aloud and looked up at Maura who had fear in her eyes, nothing could be said. She had been called out and there was promise by the killer that he will get Maura, Boston's Jack the Ripper had upped the ante.


	8. Chapter 7

They had two patrol cars watching the house in less than an hour after getting the letter; Jane was pacing back and forth while Korsak, Frost, Frankie and Cavanaugh were going over the files. Maura and Angela were standing in the kitchen trying to run everything through their heads; the serial killer had basically promised that he was going to get Maura.

"Jane you need to calm down." Maura finally said as she walked over to Jane.

"Calm down, Maura! Really! I can't calm down there is a psycho out there that has been killing hookers, who is happily calling himself Jack the Ripper and is now threatening to come after you because you are the top of the classy food chain! I am sorry but calming down isn't an option right now, Maura!" Jane was yelling as panic begun to set in.

"Jane, you need to. To catch this man you need to and you know I am right, just stop and just breathe easily." Maura stated as she took a hold of Jane and begun showing her how to breath.

"Maura, we don't know this guy is how are we supposed to find him. For God's sakes he writes with a damn quill, we have no DNA evidence. We searched everywhere even witness protection, CIA, FBI, hell even Scotland Yard and nothing. Whoever this is we have no face no nothing. What if I can't catch him, he isn't like Hoyt he is worse." Jane replied in a whisper as she pulled Maura in for a hug and held her tightly.

"Jane, you will catch him. And he is not worse than Hoyt okay they are the same but you caught Hoyt, you can catch this guy. I believe in you, just look over the files with the others and I will get you something to eat and drink." Maura kissed Jane then lightly pushed her towards the living room, Maura watched as Jane sat down with the others and went over the case.

"Maura, do you believe Jane will catch this guy?" Angela asked when Maura walked back over and begun to make Jane a sandwich.

"I don't know Angela, she is the best…I hope she can. They never caught the real Jack the Ripper and the best of the best were on that case back then." Maura replied as she put the turkey and lettuce on the bread with a very light spread of Mayonnaise. "I believe in Jane but it is known that there is always that one case every detective has they can't solve. For some it was Jack the Ripper, for others it was the Zodiac killer, the Black Dahlia, for Jane it could be Boston's Jack the Ripper." Once done with the sandwich Maura put everything away and took out a beer for Jane, opening it she stood back in front of Angela.

"Jack the Ripper just stopped, maybe this one will as well but I doubt it he is far more lethal he goes above and beyond than the original. This copycat is doing old murders in a modern world with modern technology; it is going to be difficult." Maura grabbed the plate and walked over to Jane where she hand it and the bottle of beer to her, looking down she saw the photos of the women thus far. All of them were beautiful and if you looked from the first one to the most recent the killer was going up, each one was more 'classy' than the other.

Two hours later everyone was asleep Maura had offered guest rooms which due to the time and the fact that everyone had been drinking they all agreed, Angela stayed in the main house as well upon Jane's request. Maura and Jane were still lying awake in bed not saying anything, they knew the other one was up but neither knew what to say.

"Jane?"

"Yeah." Jane replied and turned when she felt Maura shift on the other side of the bed.

"It is going to be okay." Maura whispered as she touched Jane's cheek gently trying to give reassurance.

"I hope so, Maura. I don't want to lose you, again." Jane choked out as she held Maura's hand that was still sitting on her cheek, as Jane closed her eyes Maura leaned in and kissed her and gently pushed her down onto the bed.

"I'm right here, Jane. I am living, breathing, touching you." Maura whispered into Jane's ear as she begun to touch and kiss any part of Jane she could reach, Jane's eyes fluttered open and looked into Maura's.

"Maura…" Maura placed a finger on Jane's lips silencing.

"Make love to me, Jane." Jane pulled Maura down towards her easily and kissed her with ease, rolling them over so she was on top Jane begun to take charge. Which caused this surge of arousal in Maura, she loved when Jane was on rare occasions submissive but Jane being dominate that is what Maura loved the most.

Jane begun to bite and suck on Maura's neck, specifically right behind her ears which was causing her to rock her hips into Jane's. Both of them could feel the other dripping with want and need, which only caused them both to grow wetter. Maura's legs were shaking with anticipation as Jane begun to grind against Maura's center, Maura's legs instinctively wrapped around Jane pulling her closer.

This was a new thing for them before they dated they had never done this but they could both admit the loved the feeling of the other, rubbing against them. Maura's head was thrown back, eyes tightly shut and her mouth open as she moaned again and again. Jane kept herself up with her right arm while she brought her left hand around and grabbed a handful of Maura's hair pulling her head back further exposing Maura's neck and causing her chest to rise up further.

As Jane moved faster against Maura she had her mouth attack the neck and chest displayed for her, there were so many feelings that Maura was having trouble containing herself tightening her legs around Jane for more pressure. The little nail she had was digging into Jane's back leaving scratches, and Jane's lips lightly kissing and sucking on her chest and neck were driving her insane.

"Oh…Jane…more, please." Maura whimpered out as Jane slowed the movements of her hips but was pressing down hard every time they touched the twitch in Maura's legs and hips told Jane she didn't have long. Moving the arm she had propping herself up and instead using the arm that still had Maura's hair in her hand as leverage, she snaked her hand down and inserted two fingers deep inside of Maura.

"Fuck…please…Jane." Maura continued to moan out as she got closer and closer, as Jane kept a fast and hard rhythm she concentrated on bringing Maura to release. But soon Maura moved one of her hands from Jane's back and entered Jane as well going the same pace Jane was.

"To…gether…oh God Jane…I…can't…" Maura lost her words as her orgasm spilled out, Jane followed close behind and once done collapsed on top of Maura. The two waited to regain their breathing but once they did they both chuckled.

"We were very loud." Maura replied as they head each other and kissed here and there.

"Yeah."

"Someone might have heard us." Once hearing that Jane shot her head up and had a look of fright. "Jane, relax. We are two people in a relationship, who are living together, I am sure they are fully aware of what we do in our bedroom."

"That doesn't help Maura that is my family. I am so embarrassed." Jane mumbled as she laid her head down on Maura's chest, chuckling Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and kissed the top of her head.

"Jane, it is four in the morning I doubt they heard." Reassurance in those words Jane rolled off and pulled Maura towards her.

"Let's hope not." Jane whispered as sleep started to claim her, Maura looked up and smiled as she kissed Jane right before she fell asleep as well.

Neither of them took notice of the black figure standing outside looking into their room, a smirk on the killers face was partially hidden by the darkness and the black hat that was leaning down. Turning around the killer anticipated his next move; neither of them would know what hit them. To the killer tomorrow was going to be a great day because he would finally have his prize, a prize that will go well with the rest of his awards.


	9. Deleted Scene Sean and Angela Talk

**A/N: So on occasion I am going to post some deleted scenes things I had wrote and wanted to put in but they just didn't seem to fit into the chapter. This scene is right after the letter has arrived and Sean and Angela talk. So think of this as a movie experience, you know you watch the movie then you go to the deleted scenes seeing if your idea was used or what not. So yeah consider this a movie experience!**

Angela was lying in bed thinking about the last couple of days; the case Jane and Maura were working on wasn't just bringing fear to them but all of Boston. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Sean turn over and look at her until he sat up.

"It will be okay, Angela." Sean whispered as he took ahold of her hand.

"I don't know Sean, I mean Hoyt was bad but this…this is scary to the point where if something happens to Maura. I don't want to think what would happen to Jane." Angela stated as she leaned into Sean who wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"We will figure this out, we have to." Angela sensed the fear in Sean's voice but also knew how hard he was trying to reassure her and just that made her feel better. Sitting up again Angela placed her left hand on Sean's cheek and smiled at him; she gently kissed him then rested her forehead on his. Sean held Angela's hand as they both relaxed and tried to think positively, but that stopped when Angela kissed Sean again this time deeper.

Angela was no straddling him as the kiss continued to get deeper, but the two stopped when they heard something. Breaking the kiss they both listened and that is when they heard it again, rolling her eyes Angela got off of Sean and went back to her side of the bed.

"Sorry, but hearing my daughter having sex is a mood killer." Angela stated, Sean chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. Angela rolled over so she was facing him. Smiling at one another and kissing the other they said their goodnights and allowed sleep to claim.

"When this case is over you are staying with me for a few nights again." Sean said right before he fell asleep, Angela chuckled her agreement and fell asleep soon after him.


	10. Chapter 8

It was calm, way to calm that saying the calm before the storm rang true. Jane had this wave of anguish she felt it in her gut, something was going to happen. Jane and everyone else went into work minus Maura, Angela and Frankie who insisted on staying with Maura. So as Jane was at work antsy as ever trying to solve the case the three adults sat on Maura's couch watching T.V. Maura wasn't watching though, she kept glancing out the window. She did believe much in the gut thing Jane goes on and on about but she believed it now, something kept telling her to look out the window. So she kept looking, Maura couldn't pinpoint where but she knew something was out there.

Releasing a breath Maura stood up and went into the kitchen to fill her glass with water, glancing outside she saw something move. Wanting to go outside and check she knew if she did Frankie and Angela would be upset, so picking up her glass Maura went back and sat down. But ten minutes later not able to shake the feeling that something was wrong Maura stood up and excused herself, going up the stairs she had a feeling someone other than the three of them were in the house.

Opening the bedroom she stopped, the bedroom window was open it had been closed when she was last upstairs. Fear ripping through her Maura slowly backed out of the room and made her way downstairs; looking into the living room she saw and heard Angela and Frankie talking. Going back to the couch she sat down and spoke calmly and slowly.

"Someone is in the house." Just as Angela and Frankie were about to speak Maura spoke up. "Don't cause alarm, I don't think they were in the bedroom but someone is inside." Frankie nodded and took the last gulp of his beer and stood.

"I'm going to the restroom then getting another beer could I get you guys anything?" Frankie asked giving the hint that he was going to investigate.

"I will probably need more juice when you get done." Angela replied giving her son a look, reading that look loud and clear Frankie nodded with a smile and made his way up the stairs.

Frankie made it up the stairs and begun to look in each room like he was taught, once entering Jane and Maura's bedroom he stood still. There were no signs that someone had entered the place, shrugging with the thought that maybe Maura was freaking out he went to turn around but ended up getting struck upside the head. Before he hit the ground his attacker caught him and laid him down gently.

"Trying to be a hero, what a shame see the heroes always die in the end." The killer whispered as he walked out of the room and made his way silently down the stairs, noticing the two women on the couch he knew he had to get them separated but how he did not know. Remembering the conversation they had he walked into the bathroom and flushed the toilet then made it sound like he was walking out of the bathroom, taking the soap bottle in his hand he threw it down on the ground causing a loud thud.

In the living room Angela and Maura stood up abruptly upon hearing something fall, looking at one another panic in the other's eyes. Maura went to go towards the noise but Angela grabbed her and pulled her back, Angela walked towards the coat closet and removed the baseball bat Jane had stored in there. Slowly Angela made her way up the stairs, her heart was racing. Reaching the bathroom she noticed the soap battle sitting in the hallway, stepping into the bathroom checking front and back the bathroom was clear.

Making her way into one of the guest rooms Angela held the bat up high, walking in and checking the closet fear begun to rip through her what if somehow the killer got passed her and had Maura already. Walking out of the room she went down the stairs and found Maura standing in the kitchen, Angela looked at her and shrugged. Just as Maura was about to speak the killer came up behind Angela and held a knife to her throat.

"You make one move and she dies."

TWENTY MINUTES LATER…

Frankie was locked in Jane and Maura's bedroom while Angela and Maura were tied to chairs facing each other; the killer was standing off to the side looking at them. The killer finally spoke after a while.

"You know I am not much into older women but Angela Rizzoli you are very attractive, I wonder how Sean would feel if I had my way with you like the other women." The killer whispered loud enough for Maura to hear as well as he stepped up behind Angela and gently moved the knife near Angela eliciting fear. "He would probably lose it, especially with what happened to his wife and son. Tragic was it not?"

"How do you know, Sean?" Angela asked her voice giving away that she was afraid.

"Oh Sean and I go way back, the same with your daughter." The killer stood off to the side of Angela now and looked her in the eye as he was about to speak but Maura interrupted.

"The first thing you would think of, and also the last thing you would think of." The killer turned to look at Maura as Angela looked up into Maura's eyes; Maura looked over at the killer as realization dawned on her.

"You're a cop."


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: So guys one reviewer mentioned putting deleted chapters into a separate story because it ruins the flow by adding them now. Well reviewers what do you think? Should I put all deleted scenes into a separate place OR should I keep them on and post them in this story. Let me know! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! ENJOY!**

"You're a cop." Maura answered, the killer chuckled and stood up.

"You really are a smart one aren't you, they aren't here which means you solved it long before they did. I am impressed! When I first started killing I thought they would get me right away, but no then I started finding joy in the fact that I had outsmarted my fellow brothers and sisters of the badge. Come on, it isn't that hard to figure out! I made it very obvious!" The killer exclaimed as he laughed and walked around the room.

"Why kill people, you are supposed to protect. So why kill innocent women?" Maura asked hoping to by some time.

"Well, I had shot people you know but it was different one night after a bad case I wondered what was it that made killers kill. I read that some kid killed his brother and compared it to eating a cheeseburger, I love cheeseburgers so I thought I might love it. I thought of the least missed group of people, and instantly if someone died in the ghetto like a prostitute no one would care. So I read up on Jack the Ripper, he became my idol and when the newspapers took off with that name to me I loved killing even more." The killer turned and kneeled down next to Maura and gently begun to run the knife along her thigh, Maura begun to shake with fear which only caused the killer to smirk.

"You see it is the hunt, then when I raped that one woman and I felt her body drain of life I loved it. She felt incredible they all did, and you will too and so will you." The killer finished as he looked at Maura and at Angela. "I will start with you first, I owe Sean Cavanaugh some payback." The killer stated as he stood and begun to walk towards Angela, knife at the ready.

Jane slammed her head against the desk in frustration, how hard was it to figure this out. Taking out her cellphone she texted Maura and slid the phone back into the hip case, sitting back Jane ran everything through her head.

"Hey! Has anyone seen O'Connery the fucker left a mess all over his desk and I can't find the files he was supposed to leave me?" A tall, overweight cop asked as he walked away from a messy desk that undoubtedly belonged to the cop in question. Jane stood up and went to help the search party.

"No, haven't seen him in like a week." Jane replied as she helped go through everything, she stopped though as she was about to throw some stuff in a drawer. Inside was a book on Jack the Ripper, it could have been because he was wanting to help on the case but Jane's gut said otherwise. Taking the book out Jane thought back, O'Connery was known for doing a lot of undercover jobs, he was a big hit with Vice.

"Hey, Frost look up William O'Connery!" Jane yelled out as she went back to her desk, she was praying to God that this was just a coincidence. But as Jane looked him up and noticed that his shifts and his week of not showing up to work were lining up Jane grabbed her phone and noticed it had been thirty minutes and Maura hadn't replied. Grabbing her blazer she pushed her chair out of the way.

"Get a team together, we need to get to my house!" Jane was able to yell out as she ran out of the bullpen Frost and Korsak following behind.

As William O'Connery walked up to Angela, Maura glanced over at a mirror and noticed Jane along with others standing outside casing the perimeter. Looking back at Angela who looked at her Maura did the only thing she could think of.

"Scream, three, two, one." Maura mouthed and screamed as loud as she could when she finished saying one, Angela screaming along with her. William caught on to what they were doing and quickly hit Angela as hard as he could in the jaw causing the chair to tip over then turned and struck Maura, as he bent down to slit Maura's throat the door burst open.

"DROP THE KNIFE!" Jane yelled her gun raised high at the ready to shoot, William stood up and dropped the knife and placed his hands behind his head. Frost ran up to him as Korsak watched William. In five seconds, William was pinned with his wrists tightly in handcuffs.

Jane got Maura out of the chair held her as she cried into her shoulder, looking over she saw Sean holding Angela and inspecting her cheek trying to calm her down. A cop came down the stairs helping Frankie make it down, looking at her brother then at her mother and lastly at Maura Jane felt thankful that they were alive and that it was all over.


	12. Chapter 10

A month after Boston's Jack the Ripper was captured Jane was set to get an award for capturing him, she saw no point in it though she was just doing her job protecting Boston and protecting her family. And she didn't do anything heroic in her opinion, just her job. In her uniform she stood in the kitchen with Maura and the rest of her family that included Sean, Angela was fretting about going on and on about not being able to find her camera.

"I think you left it in your room, Ang." Sean replied, Angela stopped and thought for a moment.

"You might be right, I will be right back." Angela turned and walked to the guest house her light blue dress flying along.

"Okay, that gets me five minutes maybe ten." Sean stated as he turned and looked at Angela's kids that included Maura. "I um…wanted to ask you four something more like ask if it would be alright with the four of you if I…uh…"

"Later that same day." Jane said with a chuckle that got her a light slap on the arm by Maura.

"Right, see I was wondering if it would be alright with the four of you if I asked Angela to marry me." Sean quickly spoke as he pulled out a ring box from his suit jacket, opening it he set it on the counter. Maura's eyes went wide upon seeing the ring.

"Oh my God this is…WOW!" Maura was at a loss for words, the ring was gorgeous and not a cheap one at all.

"My best friend's brother in law is a jeweler and allowed me to make payments for it and also took off a little bit but yeah…it wasn't cheap." Sean replied to Maura who was still looking at the ring in amazement. Silence filled the room as the three Rizzoli children looked at the ring and at Sean.

"I want my Ma happy and safe, so I am cool with it." Tommy replied first which got him a handshake from Sean.

"Same here, my Ma hasn't been happy in a long time but with you she is and I want her to stay happy." Frankie hugged Sean giving his approval.

"I agree, she deserves happiness and besides I have this dress that is perfect for a wedding I need an opportunity to wear it!" Maura squealed as she set the ring down and gave Sean a hug, once the hug ended all eyes landed on Jane.

"You hurt my Ma, and I will kill you." Everyone chuckled knowing that was Jane giving her nod of approval, as Sean was about to speak Angela begun walking through the door rambling about how she couldn't find the camera. Sean quickly grabbed the ring and put it back in his pocket and removed the camera from the other.

"It's right here!" Sean smiled; Angela smiled back and took the camera before kissing him.

"Where was it?" Angela looked at the camera making sure she had fresh batteries in it.

"It was on the counter behind the bowl of fruit."

"Huh…that's weird." But before Angela could question further Jane jumped in.

"Are we going to head out so we can get this award thing over and done with?" Angela rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Jane you should be proud for getting this award…"

The yelling trailed off as Jane and Angela walked out the door the others following behind chuckling, it was going to be a long drive to and from.

**A/N: If you all want to see what Angela's ring looks like here is the link:**

itm/Diamond-Engagement-Ring-1-75-carat-total-Heart-Shape-Platinum-Encourage-/200652049798#

**It is nothing I would personally wear but I could see Sean pulling out all of the stops for Angela, and going above and beyond for her. And I know on police pay it would be hard to pay for it but like I said in the story his best friend's brother in law is a jeweler so he got a deal but still paid a lot and he made payments. **


	13. Chapter 11

After the awards ceremony they all decided to go out and eat, Jane insisted on changing first which caused more arguing between Jane and Angela since Jane threw on basically her work clothes. Maura smiled at the two because they were more alike than they realized, and also she thought Jane looked sexy in the suit of course Maura thought she would since she bought it specifically with Jane in mind. And also with the thought of taking it off of her, but instead of intervening and embarrassing Jane, Maura just continued to smile. Once to the restaurant they sat down at a table and begun to look through the menu, Maura had decided and noticed the dance floor.

"Jane, look they have a dance floor." Maura smiled at Jane trying to tell her she wanted to dance later.

"Yeah, they do and I can't dance Maura." Jane replied.

"Jane, I am sure you can dance you will do better as the lead I am sure." Before Jane could respond Angela spoke up.

"I haven't gone dancing in years, I used to love it." Angela was looking at the dance floor when she spoke with a distant look in her eyes, the table sat silent figuring that the reason it had been so long was because of her ex-husband and that the reason for not going probably wasn't a good story. Sean registered this away and begun to develop a plan all through dinner.

Conversation went smoothly looking in you would believe it was a family with a mother and father, children and a daughter in law. It looked very normal; Jane looked around the table and noticed how much her life had changed. Landing on Sean she noticed how he fidgeted here and there and that he would on occasion go to grab the ring but stop, his nerves were going off the charts. As everyone continued to talk their eyes met and Jane glanced down at his pocket then back up at him and nodded, Sean nodded as well.

"Excuse me, I will be right back." Everyone nodded since they were all deep in conversation, Sean stood up and left. Once at the bathroom Sean took out the ring and looked at one last time, taking a deep breath he was going to propose right now. Making sure he avoided being seen at his table he walked up to the DJ and band, he told them of what he planned on doing and instantly they all agreed to it. Sean gave them the title of a song he wanted played at the end, the band looked over it as did the DJ and nodded approval.

"We got your back." The DJ smiled as he reached down and grabbed a microphone. "Now go and hide we want this to be surprise." Smiling Sean went and hid off to the side and waited for Angela.

At the table Angela noticed Sean had been gone for a long time, looking towards the bathroom and not seeing him she begun to worry but looked away when the DJ begun to speak.

"Excuse me, could everyone on the dance floor please go back to your tables. Thank you. Now is there an Angela Rizzoli here? Angela Rizzoli?" The DJ spoke as he pretended to look around even though he knew where the woman was sitting; Angela looked at her kids with confusion and stood up.

"Here." Angela replied with a wave of her hand.

"Great could you come onto the dance floor please, trust me you won't regret it." The DJ chuckled as Angela made her way to the dance floor, once there the DJ begun to make conversation.

"So you are here with your family?"

"Yes." Angela smiled and chuckled not understanding what was happening, but the four at the table had a good idea as to what was going to happen.

"That's nice; do you have a husband, fiancé, boyfriend anything?"

"Um, I am seeing someone so a boyfriend."

"Darn, well I am single so never mind but is your boyfriend with the police department?"

"Yes, he is."

"That is great a very noble position, I bet he is a great guy and I am sure he loves you a lot. Actually let's just find out, Sean where are you at man." The DJ responded, Sean taking his cue stood up and walked towards Angela who instantly smiled a megawatt smile at him. "I think Sean needs to talk to you for a moment."

"Sean what is going on?" Angela laughed when he finally stood in front of her.

"Um, well you will see. Angela a long time ago I lost my wife and son, it killed me I dove into work and didn't look back, I didn't want to move on I just decided I would work my life away. But then one day I walked into the café and there you were smiling and laughing bringing life back. At first you scared me because I wasn't expecting you, I wasn't looking for you but there you were." Sean started out; Angela looked at Sean with confusion not really knowing what was going to happen.

"Then when your ex-husband showed up that day and you began to get angry and sad, I wanted to comfort you I was scared because I realized I had fallen for you. But due to my fears I treated you the first time the way you shouldn't have been treated, Angela you deserve to be treated like a queen. Because you do so much and you love so much and don't expect a damn thing in return. Basically what I am saying is I want to fulfill every dream, fantasy, wish you have ever had. I want to make you smile for as long as I live, I want to make you laugh every day so as we grow older the laugh lines will be because of me." Angela was now crying lightly, Sean took her hands in his and stepped closer to her.

"You are beautiful, the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are the voice I want to hear when I am ninety and the woman I want to go to bed next to every night and wake up next to every morning." Sean reached into his pocket and removed the ring box and got down onto one knee. "Angela Rizzoli, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do the honor of marrying me and making the happiest man in this world?" Sean asked as he opened the ring box, Angela stood in shock. Her hands were now covering her mouth as she tried to rationalize what was happening.

"Oh my God, oh Sean you…I…yes a million times yes." Angela smiled as light tears ran down her face; Sean removed the ring from the box and put the box in his pocket. He slowly placed the ring on Angela's finger as the two smiled at one another, once he stood up Angela instantly threw her arms around him and kissed him. Once the kiss broke the two looked at one another smiling and chuckling, but before Angela could say more the DJ begun to play a song causing Sean to take ahold of her hands in a dancing position.

"May I have this dance?" Sean asked with a smile as he looked down at Angela who could only nod as more tears leaked from her eyes. "This song when I heard it made me think of you." Sean whispered into Angela's ear, listening to the words Angela smiled brightly she had finally found her happily ever after.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes_

_A holey pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_

_She looks great in anything_

_She's I want a piece of chocolate_

_Take me to a movie_

_She's I can't find a thing to wear_

_Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof_

_With her brown hair a-blowing_

_She's a soft place to land_

_And a good feeling knowing_

_She's a warm conversation_

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing_

_She's a fighter when she's mad_

_And she's a lover when she's loving_

_[Chorus]_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's a Saturday out on the town_

_And a church girl on Sunday_

_She's a cross around her neck_

_And a cuss word 'cause its Monday_

_She's a bubble bath and candles_

_Baby come and kiss me_

_She's a one glass of wine_

_And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be_

_And the stealer of the covers_

_She's a picture in my wallet_

_and my unborn children's mother_

_She's the hand that I'm holding_

_When I'm on my knees and praying_

_She's the answer to my prayer_

_And she's the song that I'm playing_

_[Repeat chorus]_

_She's the voice I love to hear_

_Someday when I'm ninety_

_She's that wooden rocking chair_

_I want rocking right beside me_

_Every day that passes_

_I only love her more_

_Yeah, she's the one_

_That I'd lay down my own life for_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me_

_Yeah she's everything to me_

_Everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me_

At the table the four occupants were standing and clapping with everyone else in the restaurant, as they clapped Jane looked over at Maura who was smiling brightly and happily at her Ma and Sean. Looking at Maura, Jane realized that she wanted to marry the woman next to her. She wanted to one day surprise her like Sean surprised her Ma and get down on one knee and buy a ring that would be worth every penny because it was for her.

Maura turned and looked at Jane and smiled, instantly Jane wrapped her arm around Maura and the two looked on. Angela and Sean as they danced kept looking into the others eyes as if no one else was there, Jane and Maura watched they both realized they wanted that moment with the other one. As the song came to an end the four walked out to the dance floor and hugged the two older adults.

"You four knew didn't you?" Angela asked.

"We knew he was going to propose but not when or how." Maura answered with a smile, Angela chuckled at Maura's honesty and went around and hugged all four of her children again who also hugged Sean. When Jane went up to him Sean extended his hand for a handshake but was surprised when Jane hugged him, as the hug came to an end Jane whispered in his ear.

"Welcome to the family, dad." Once the hug broke apart Sean looked at Jane and smiled, tears brimming on his eyes Jane smiled back and finally shook his hand. Life had really changed, but it looked like it was all for the good.

**A/N: The song is She's Everything by Brad Paisley, I know not many go and listen to the songs but I think if you heard the song you would cry to and it would really synch this chapter together. And you would get more emotion than just the words, it would really show how much Sean loves Angela. So please listen to it…okay yup off to edit the other chapters and go to work! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 12

Frankie drove Tommy home leaving Jane, Maura, Angela and Sean sitting in the living room. Sean and Jane with beers while Maura and Angela had glasses of wine, a comfortable silence settled between the four. Jane looked over at her Ma and noticed Angela looking down at her ring finger with a smile on her face. Smiling Jane loved seeing her Ma happy and when Angela looked over at Sean the smile that had been on Angela's face grew bigger.

Wrapping her arm around Maura tighter she pulled her closer and smiled down at her when she looked up and smiled. Twenty minutes passed that Angela finally broke as she stood up and stretched.

"It is getting late and I have to be up for work in seven hours so I am going to go to bed." Angela stated as she went to wash her glass, Sean stood up as well and threw his empty bottle away.

"I have to be up as well so I will head out." Sean replied not knowing if Angela wanted him to stay or not.

"Sean." Angela said as she turned and looked at him, Jane and Maura watched the silent communication between the two and almost laughed well at least Maura almost laughed because she knew Angela had no plan of sleeping.

"Okay, I will drive you into work then we can grab breakfast on the way at that place that has that omelet you like." Sean finally broke the silence as if they had been talking the whole time. Angela smiled as she put the glass away.

"That would be great!" Angela exclaimed, then walked over to Jane and Maura where she gave them each a hug and a kiss on the temple. "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight, Ma and congratulations." Jane replied as she looked at Angela and Sean, Maura smiled and nodded in agreement with Jane.

"Goodnight." Maura smiled.

Finally going their separate ways Jane and Maura made it up to their room and got prepared for bed, an hour later Maura climbed into bed next to Jane where she was pulled in and found herself resting her head on Jane. Two hours after that when they were sound asleep the sounds of their cellphones going off woke them.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

"I'm on my way."

"I will be right there."

They sat up and looked over at the other one, leaned in and kissed then smiled a sleepy smile at the other. It was going to be a long day either filled with paperwork or trying to solve a murder. Both stood up and begun to prepare for the day ahead, Jane was done in ten minutes and started the coffee and green tea. Ten minutes later Jane was pouring their drinks into little travel cups and had grabbed protein bars and a piece of fruit since she knew Maura would get on her about not eating.

Another twenty minutes later Maura came down the stairs where Jane slipped her coat on her and handed her the breakfast, Maura smiled at Jane and kissed her lovingly. The two nodded and walked out the door, as they reached Jane's car they looked up and saw Sean with a thermos of coffee making his way to his car. If Sean was called in then they knew it was not going to be good.

"You would think murderers would have a vacation day." Sean stated causing them all to chuckle as they got into their cars to make it to the crime scene, it was really going to be a long day.

CRIME SCENE…

Maura was kneeled down next to the body and inspecting for possible cause of death as Jane, Frost and Korsak took in the crime scene. Sean stood off to the side looking down and shaking his head, taking a gulp from the thermos Sean begun to take in the crime scene as well.

"What would a guy like Sterling Prescott be doing down here?" Jane asked allowed.

"Jane, we all know political figures have dirty laundry as well." Korsak replied as he thought about the question.

"He was going to be running for mayor in the coming elections, this is bad guys. His family is big money, big politics if we don't solve this then we will have all sorts of hell on our asses." Sean replied as he looked back down at the body, the three detectives looked at one another and knew this was not going to be an easy case.

"What you got so far, Maur?" Jane asked as Maura stood up and removed her gloves.

"So far what I have is that he was severely beaten, he has multiple bruises and lacerations but just by that I am not finding a cause of death. I will know more when I get him back to the lab and perform an autopsy. I'm sorry, Jane." Maura gave Jane a look that said it was definitely going to be a long case because the death didn't appear ordinary to her, Jane nodded as she picked up on the silent communication.

"Okay, let us know when you get something."

"I always do." Maura's team walked in and placed the body in a bag and begun to take it back to BPD.

FIVE HOURS SINCE BEING CALLED IN…

Angela walked out of the guest house and towards her car but stopped when she saw Sean leaning against his car with a sleepy smile on his face, smiling at him she walked up to him and kissed him.

"I brought coffee, and tea." Chuckling Angela took the green tea and smiled more when Sean pulled a bag out from the car. "And I hope you haven't ate breakfast." Sean replied as he opened the bag and handed Angela the omelet.

"No, I was going to grab something on my way in." The two chuckled and got into the car, once they arrived at BPD they grabbed a table in the café and ate their breakfasts.

"This is a big case Angela, it is going to take a while."

"Sean, I know what you do. I have a daughter that is a detective, a son that is a cop and another son that has seen the inside of a prison. I understand." Angela smiled as she held Sean's hand across the table.

"I know, I'm sorry I just don't want to disappoint you."

"You don't disappoint me, Sean. Go do what you do, we rode in together if you want I can stay over or I can come and pick you up later."

"I don't want you to be tired…"

"Sean, I will come and pick you up just let me know when you are almost done okay." Sean nodded and kissed Angela on the cheek then the lips.

"Okay, I better get down there the place is probably a wreck already." The two laughed and went their separate ways.


	15. Chapter 13

The three detectives were at their desks trying to find anything that would lead to figuring out what killed their big time political figure, as Jane was about to throttle the screen her phone went off telling her it was Maura.

_Come down to the lab as soon as possible. Maura xoxo_

"Hey, guys it sounds like Maura has something I am going to go down and find out." Jane replied as she left with the sounds of Frost and Korsak waving and nodding approval due to them being engrossed in their tasks. "What you got Dr. Sexy pants?"

Maura looked up at Jane with a smirk and an eye roll, Jane was still in a good mood which meant no moody Jane later which meant to Maura maybe she could get Jane in bed earlier in the best possible way.

"Well Detective Badass, I know what killed him."

"Did you just say Badass?" Jane had a shocked look on her face.

"I did, and I can say many other things." Maura smirked at Jane who instantly picked up on Maura flirting with her.

"Alright, so what killed him?" Jane chuckled but winked at Maura promising that Maura will have what she wants later, Maura smiled before informing Jane.

"Well, he has multiple bruises and lacerations for which I mentioned at the crime scene. But the thing is there is no sign of a struggle, for example right here at the wrists there are signs of being tied up along with the legs here."

"So what are you saying?"

"I am saying before he was killed he was taking part in BDSM."

"Buddy what?"

"BDSM, Jane it stands for bondage, dominance, and sadomasochism." Maura replied without a second thought.

"So this guy got off on…pain."

"From what it appears he was submissive." Jane still looked confused so Maura took off her gloves and started walking to her office. "Come on."

Jane stood next to Maura reading the information then nodded every so often, five minutes late Jane sat on top of Maura's desk and looked at her with a look that said this is going to be an interesting case.

"So let me see if I understand, he was a submissive which meant he liked to be dominated."

"Yes."

"Okay, he also liked pain hence the lacerations which you said were caused by a what…"

"He was being flogged."

"Okay, which was the painful looking thing and from there he also…"

"He shows signs of anal penetration, and it looks as if it was something that has happened many times before." Maura replied as she took in Jane's features.

"So he was gay."

"I cannot answer that Jane, he could be bisexual, pansexual or it could have been pegging." Jane followed Maura back into the morgue but stopped at the last comment.

"Pegging?" The look on Jane's face made Maura sigh before she responded.

"Pegging is when a woman wears a strap on and performs anal sex on a male, so he could be straight but knows that the anus is a very sensitive place for a man and enjoys when a female partner performs that on him."

"So he is or isn't gay."

"I don't know Jane I haven't looked too far into it yet." Maura responded but frowned when she saw the smirk on Jane's face along with hearing the chuckle. "Very funny,"

"Sorry, Maura."

"It is okay." The two smiled at one another as Maura herself started to chuckle.

"So what killed him?"

"It would appear asphyxiation there was a blow to the head near the end of strangulation which caused internal bleeding in the brain, so if he wasn't being strangled the blow to the head would have killed him sooner or later." Maura replied as she looked down at the man on the table, Jane watched Maura then asked the question she had been wanting to.

"The Prescott's are a very wealthy family; did you um…know him?" Jane had her hands in her pockets trying to hide her nervous habit of rubbing her palms. Maura picked up on it though and stood up straight and looked at Jane.

"I didn't know him very well; we had met a few times at parties and fundraisers. The last time I saw him was at a fundraiser and we talked longer than the last few times, he was very intelligent and I was following his political career. I was going to vote for him, he showed great promise unlike other politicians he was honest he got where he was by hard work not by his family." Maura responded, a light tear leaving her one eye as she looked back down. She didn't know the man well enough to be sad but what she did know, he was one of a kind in the political world and that could have been what killed him.

"We will figure out who did this." Jane replied positively but inside she was filled with doubts.

"I believe in you Jane, I will finish up and wait for the lab results to give you some more answers." Maura smiled but her eyes still showed sadness, Jane walked over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I will be down around one for lunch we will go out somewhere get some fresh air." Maura nodded her approval of the idea and Jane walked back up to the bullpen, when Jane was out of sight Maura looked back down at the man on the table.

"You had a bright future ahead of you; I promise we will find who did this to you. I believed in you to not let me down so I am not going to let you down." Maura whispered to the body then went back into her office.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT JANE AND MAURA'S HOUSE…

Jane and Maura were making dinner and discussing the case, as they discussed further Angela happened to walk in at the wrong time.

"Maura, I don't understand it though what is so great about anal sex!" Jane replied a little bit too loudly; Maura glanced over at Angela and blushed. Jane turned and saw her mother closing the door and looking at her.

"Hi, Ma." Jane hesitated putting the bowl with salad down.

"Jane, you are a grown woman and besides it's a good thing to experiment in life figure out what you like and don't like."

"Ugh, Ma!"

"What we all have certain tastes, I don't really care all that much for anal sex but…"

"Oh God Ma stop I am going to have the visine thing!" Jane yelled as she pretended to gag.

"Vasovagal." Maura and Angela said at the same time.

"Whatever, but Ma seriously no sex talk, to me you are a virgin and I was immaculately created!" Jane demanded as she begun to set the dinner table, Angela looked over at Maura both women rolled their eyes and helped set the table.

AFTER DINNER…

Maura and Jane sat together on the couch, more like Jane sat and Maura was lying down with her head in Jane's lap while Angela sat in a chair off to the side. The three were watching some movie that had been on when Jane turned the T.V. on, no more than ten minutes in though the three women were asleep. But they were all awoken to the sound of a phone going off, instantly Angela picked up her cellphone from the table.

"Hey. You're almost done? Okay, I will be down in thirty minutes. I love you." Angela said into the phone then hung up and got up out of the chair, Jane and Maura looking at her with questioning looks. "Sean drove me in this morning so I told him I would either stay late or pick him up; he agreed to pick him up. So I will be back in about an hour, go on and get some sleep girls." Angela replied as grabbed the car keys and kissed them both on the tops of their heads and left.

AT BPD…

Angela walked in and smiled at the third shift cop she had brought him coffee at closing time many times, he smiled at her as well.

"Hello, Ms. Rizzoli."

"Hello, Officer Thompson. Is it okay if I go up, I am here to pick up Lieutenant Cavanaugh?" Angela smiled at the large African-American officer who looked intimidating but was really as soft as a teddy bear.

"Sure thing, hey um…Ms. Rizzoli is it okay if I say something as long as it doesn't get back to the Lieutenant." Angela sensed the hesitation.

"It depends on what it is."

"I just want to say I am really happy for you both, you two really deserve to be happy after what happened to him and to you. When you two are around each other you see it you know, that spark that…trueness I never believe in true love before but when I see the two of you together I see it and believe it. What I am saying is congratulations and if he hurts you let me know." Angela smiled at the man then walked up and hugged him, the hug broke and the two were still smiling.

"You are a good man Officer Thompson you will meet the right girl sooner or later." Smiling at one another one last time Angela got on the elevator to meet with Sean.

Looking into the office Angela saw Sean looking over a folder, writing things down then typing on his computer. Angela just watched him for a moment and noticed how far in concentration he was, she loved seeing this side of him. After a minute Angela went up and knocked on the door then stepped right in and sat down with a smile, Sean gave her a smile that showed how tired he was. Five minutes later Sean closed the file stood up and put it in the cabinet, shut his computer down and grabbed his coat. Angela stood and was met with Sean kissing her then wrapping his arm around her waist protectively. As they made it to the parking garage Sean broke the silence.

"Hi."

"Hi." Angela chuckled.

"So my place or yours?"

"Mine, it is closer and we are both tired. You especially since you got no sleep at all." Angela replied as she unlocked the car doors, Sean getting in on the passenger side.

"I got sleep."

"Sean, I was there you did not get any sleep." The two looked at the other and laughed, who was he kidding Sean knew he didn't get any sleep. If it hadn't been for the damn phone call he would have continued to not have gotten any sleep in the best possible way he could imagine. He was off work tomorrow unless a big crack was made in the case, and he knew Angela was so he didn't ultimately care where he stayed as long as it was with her.

BACK AT THE HOUSE…

Maura and Jane stood up and made their way to their bedroom, once inside Maura grabbed stuff and went in to get a shower. Jane had her shorts and BPD shirt on and sat on the bed, as Jane listened to Maura taking a shower she realized it had been a while since they had sex. Instantly Jane wanted to fix that, standing up she walked into the bathroom and opened the shower door. Still in her clothes she pressed up against Maura who squealed for all of five seconds before it turned into a moan.

"Jane, you are still in your clothes." Maura replied as she turned around to face Jane.

"Yes."

"We should get you out of them." The two smiled at one another, Maura bit her bottom lip and proceeded to remove Jane's clothes.

"Maura…"

"Yes, Jane." Maura purred into Jane's ear before lightly nibbling on it.

"I think we need to um…"

"We need to um, never hear of that."

"Stop, teasing."

"Oh I am not teasing…yet." Their lips met in a hungry frenzy, the two kept battling for dominance pushing one another against the wall until finally Jane won out and pinned Maura with her hands. Jane reached over and turned up the heat hoping it would give her more time in the shower with Maura, long fingers roamed over Maura's body causing light moans to leave her throat.

"Jane…you're teasing."

"Yes, yes I am." Jane responded before taking a nipple into her mouth, as Maura's head hit against the shower wall both knew it was going to be a very long night ahead of them.

OUTSIDE THE GUEST HOUSE…

Angela and Sean had arrived and got out of the car, Sean was mostly shuffling as the sleep deprivation begun to catch up with him. Angela smiled at him as she unlocked the door and let him in, instantly Sean removed his shoes and jacket knowing the routine by heart. Once done he walked towards Angela's bedroom where he would get ready for bed, closing and locking the door Angela went and grabbed herself a glass of water looking out the window she noticed Jane and Maura's bedroom light was on.

Rolling her eyes because she knew in the morning Jane would complain about being tired, chuckling though Angela went towards her room where she found Sean asleep. Setting the glass down on her bedside table she proceeded to get ready for bed as well, removing her make-up, brushing her hair and teeth and putting on a pair of pajamas. Once she climbed into bed Sean rolled over and opened his eyes lazily and pulled her in, smiling back at him Angela cozied into the hold.

BACK INSIDE THE MAIN HOUSE…

Maura and Jane were lying on their bed in a panting heap, Maura looked over at the clock four a.m. and they hadn't gone to sleep yet except for that hour of sleep when they fell asleep on the couch. And neither one of them were all that tired, looking back at Jane the two chuckled. Jane pulled Maura up into a kiss that soon turned passionate.

"I believe I made a promise that you would get what you wanted."

"Yes I believe you did."

"And I am going to do that all night." Jane whispered into Maura's ear before rolling Maura onto her back and proceeding with her plan to make Maura cum many more times. As Jane kissed her way down where she finally let her tongue do all of the talking she couldn't help but smirk as Maura became a puddle of moans and air screams. It was well worth the lack of sleep.


	16. Chapter 14

The next morning Sean and Angela sat at Kitchen Island eating breakfast, Angela had her tea while Sean had his coffee. When Jane and Maura came in Maura smiling and looking like she just walked off the runway, Jane who was dressed but was slouched from exhaustion.

"Morning girls!" Angela smiled.

"Good morning Angela, good morning Sean" Maura smiled at the two as she made herself a bowl of oatmeal, Jane just grumbled and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Jane, it is your own fault you are so tired so don't go taking it out on the rest of us." Angela responded to her daughters grumbling which only gut her a grunt, rolling her eyes Angela looked over at Maura who sat down and looked back at her and shrugged.

"So what are you two doing today?" Maura asked Angela and Sean.

"I don't think we have anything planned." Angela replied.

"I was thinking since they have an open case and right now we are waiting on some more information you and I could go and see a movie." Sean stated before he took his last bite of his omelet.

"That would be great! There are a few movies out I have wanted to see!" Angela exclaimed as she grabbed their plates and went to the sink to wash them; finally waking up Jane spoke up.

"Hey, Maura do you think the lab results will be in by now?"

"They should be yes, Susie hasn't called or texted so we should check those when we get in." Maura replied, before Sean could speak up Angela gasped loudly.

"Damn it!" Three sets of eyes turned towards Angela who turned and was holding her hand but you could see light blood coming out, instantly Sean stood up and grabbed a towel. "I forgot I had a knife in the water." Maura went over to look.

Angela had a cut from one end of her palm to the other; Maura went over and grabbed her first aid kit and her bag. Sean pulled over a stool for Angela to sit on, in a matter of five seconds Maura was in doctor mode.

"I put the stitches in but I also wrapped it because of where it is at, there would be a possibility of the stitches popping out. If in two days it doesn't look better go to the ER." Maura responded as she cleaned everything up, Angela nodded in response as she looked down at her wrapped hand.

AT BPD…

Jane was looking at the board that had pictures of the victim, his family and those he was in contact with. It was frustrating to Jane because she knew if they could figure out who he was with the night he died they would figure the case out instantly.

"Has his secretary called us back with what he had in his planner?" Jane asked looking again at everything.

"No, I'm going to call her though." Frost replied as he picked up the phone and begun to dial the number, Korsak stood up and looked at Jane.

"You think that planner will have our answers?"

"I hope it does."

"I don't know Jane, I don't think a big time up in coming political figure is going to have in his out and about everyday planner the name or number for whoever they performing kinky sex with. I got us a search warrant to search his place; it should be up within the hour." Korsak replied hoping Jane wouldn't get moody.

"That's a great idea; you think he had another planner like a little black book?"

"With what this guy was into he doesn't want people knowing his dirty laundry I bet he does."

"I got ahold of the secretary, he had a meeting at four p.m. that lasted until seven p.m. after that he had nothing and she said he told her he was going home for a quiet night in." Frost replied.

"Some quiet night." Jane muttered as she picked up her third coffee of the day already and took a large swig from it; an officer at that moment walked in and gave Korsak the search warrant.

"Hey, Frost you feel like possibly busting a door down?"

AT STIRLING PRESCOTT'S PENTHOUSE…

"Man he sure had some money." Frost stated as they walked up to the door.

"Maura said he worked his way up, he didn't rely on his parents." Jane replied as she knocked just in case someone was inside, when no answer came she tried the door knob which revealed it was looked. Moving to the side with Korsak next to her, Frost rolled his eyes and hit the door.

Once inside they searched everyone room, when they come up empty they put their guns away and begun to look for anything that would reveal who or where the victim was when he was killed. Jane went into the bedroom that looked surprisingly welcome, taking it in Jane thought it didn't look like a place where someone would enjoy kinky fetishes.

Going through drawers she turned up with nothing, looking through the closet she knew Maura would have enjoyed this part. The victim's closet was organized and had big designer labels, turning up nothing Jane went to leave but stopped when something caught her eye.

"Frost, Korsak! Come in here!" Jane yelled, a few seconds later the two men joined her and looked where she was pointing.

"Why is light coming out of there?" The three detectives moved the chest of drawers out of the way and pushed clothes off to the side.

"The guy had a secret room built in?" Frost asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, when you own the entire top floor you can do what you want." Jane shrugged and went towards the door, pushing it open she removed her gun and hunched down to get through.

The room was lit up by electricity but what was odd was that the light was on, when you could switch it off with a light switch. When Frost and Korsak came in Jane took in the secret room, looking over Jane saw the items Maura had showed her that the victim had had used on them. As Frost and Korsak searched Jane went towards the bed and stopped.

"Guys, I think we found where the victim was killed." Jane replied as she looked down at the bed, it was either that is where he was killed or he wasn't one to clean his bed sheets. Jane was going with the first idea, they had where the victim was killed but they still didn't know by whom.

FOURTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Maura stepped into the room and walked over towards the bed, looking down she put on her gloves and started removing things from her bag. She took samples of the blood as did her lab team; the area was searched for fingerprints as well. When Maura stood Jane handed her bags with samples that the three detectives had taken before they arrived.

"Still haven't found a name?"

"No, we at least have the crime scene hopefully the killer left blood or what have you that will lead us to them." Jane replied as she took in the sad look on Maura's face.

"His family came in today to I.D. the body, they asked what killed him. I told them he was strangled, I didn't tell them about any of the other stuff. I couldn't, he hid it away because that type of lifestyle is frowned upon. Much like our lifestyle is I told them he was a good man and he had a bright future ahead." Maura replied as she made notes of everything in the bags on a clip board for further organization. "Jason could you bag the bed sheets and pillows, thank you." Maura replied to a lab tech as he walked past, without hesitation the man nodded and begun to prepare to remove them.

"We will find who did this, the killer gave something away. They always do."

"I know." Maura smiled at Jane and grasped her hand then let go as she stepped out of the room; sighing Jane looked around the room. Who killed this guy?

LATER ON THAT NIGHT…

Jane and Maura sat eating Chinese when Sean and Angela walked in both laughing, the two turned to look at the older couple who smiled at them.

"Hey, girls!" Angela replied as she sat down next to them, Sean standing next to her.

"Why are you so cheery, Ma?"

"Well, it has been a great day but also because we decided on a day." Angela smiled at the two women.

"You did, when is it?" The smile on Maura's face was bright as she waited with anticipation.

"September 17th!" Angela smiled at the two.

"Ma, that is in six months." Jane couldn't believe how soon.

"We know that Jane, but we were talking about where we wanted to get married. Neither of us want a big church wedding, we have both done that. So we agreed on outdoors where it would be not to hot and not to cold, but also where it could be moved inside if need be. We discussed places and realized we both really like Swan Lake, so we talked to the parks people and asked if it would be okay if we had a wedding there." Angela replied with a smile.

"They knew I was the Lieutenant for BPD and they agreed to it as long as it was somewhere in these months, they also said that we could use the picnic places so if it rains we had shelter. So we are just going to stick to outdoors." Sean said with a smile of his own.

"Are they going to charge you?" Jane asked as she finished off her water.

"No, they aren't going to charge us. So that means we only need to find a priest, a caterer, a DJ, and get his suit and my dress, and some chairs!" When Maura started doing the math in her head she realized just by having it at the park for free they were saving a lot of money.

"When do you want to go dress shopping?" The look of excitement on Maura's face caused everyone to smile.

"Well, I get off work at five tomorrow." Angela responded.

"That would be great! I can have everything done, I know some great places!" As Angela and Maura went into the living room to talk further Jane and Sean sat in the kitchen.

"Want a beer?"

"Oh yeah!" Sean replied, the two chuckled as Jane grabbed the beers. The two drank quietly as they heard Maura and Angela begin to go over wedding details.

"Ready for that?" Jane laughed as she pointed to her mom who always tended to have an abundance of energy.

"Some days I think she is too much for me, by that I mean she is always moving and doing something. But then I realize am I enough for her, at that moment she always turns and smiles at me and I know that I am. I am more than ready to spend the rest of my life with her; I wouldn't want it to be anyone else." Sean smiled as he looked at Angela who was laughing and smiling with Maura as they wrote things down, Jane looked at her boss and smiled.

If you had told her two years ago that she would be sitting next to her boss drinking a beer, and talking to him about marrying her mother and that she would be living with Maura. She would have laughed in your face, but now she like Sean can't picture anything else. Life was truly a surprise.


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, I would really to hear what you guys think. Good or bad I don't care, I would really like some more reviews on this story so I can see what you guys want or like about the story. Please let me know! And I promise some serious rollercoastering is coming up! And I do know rollercoastering isn't a word, but I think it should be! ENJOY!**

"Maura, what if I never find the right dress?" Angela moaned as she took off another wedding dress, they had been to three stories and now they were at the fourth one and Angela still hadn't found a dress. Maura heard to doors lock click which signaled she could go in, stepping inside the changing room she saw Angela sitting in a chair with a robe tied securely around her.

"Angela, we will find the right dress. It is just a matter of time, how about this. Just close your eyes and imagine marrying Sean by the lake. What do you see yourself wearing?" She had tried this a few times with herself and on Jane and it tended to work.

"Well, the dress is strapless and it has a slight cut at the top not too much just enough." As Angela begun to describe the dress Maura wrote everything down.

"Great, just relax here and I will be right back." Maura walked out of the dressing room and found the sales woman. "Do you have any dresses in her size that match this description?"

"Actually, off the top of my head we have four."

"Fantastic, bring all of them!"

Thirty minutes later Angela was standing in front of a mirror in shock, she was speechless. Maura and the sale woman kept praising her in the dress and how beautiful it looked on her, Angela turned and looked at them and smiled brightly.

"This is the dress!" Angela squealed as she turned and looked back in the mirror, the sales woman smiled and walked up and checked the fitting.

"We will have to go in a bit right here." The sales woman sad as she made notes of what to alter on the dress, other than expanding a bit on the chest area and going in on the waist the dress was fitted perfectly. "When will you need this?'

"Well, I get married in six months so any time before that." Angela chuckled.

"Would you like us to hold it here that whole time or are you going to have it held somewhere else?"

"Well…" Angela turned towards Maura and smiled.

"I will be holding on to it for her." Maura smiled at Angela and the sales woman.

"Okay, we can have the alterations done in three hours if you want we have an on sight seamstress." The sales woman replied.

The two women went out to dinner after that as they waited for the alterations to be made; a comfortable silence filled the air between the two women. Angela had a huge question she wanted to ask though.

"What type of wedding dress do you want?"

"Excuse me?" Maura sat confused as she cut into the grilled chicken that was on her plate.

"Your wedding dress what do you want it to look like?"

"Oh, I don't know it keeps changing." Maura looked flustered.

"I am asking because when you were engaged to Rachel you had like three weeks till the wedding and no dress yet." Angela had seen Maura looking at the dresses when they were at the shop, but one in particular Maura had kept looking at.

"I don't know to be honest I used to have many ideas of my perfect wedding and wedding dress but over time it has changed." Maura took a bite of her food the same time Angela did, not wanting to pry anymore Angela smiled and nodded.

The two walked back into the dress shop, Angela paid for the dress by a credit card and turned to see Maura looking at that dress again. Walking up to her Angela had a great idea.

"Why don't you try it on?"

"Angela, I'm not getting married." Maura laughed but she continued to look at it, Angela waved the sales woman over.

"She would like to try this dress on."

"Is she getting married?" Instantly Angela went on high alert.

"What if she isn't does that mean she can't try it on, there isn't a sign that says only those getting married can try dresses on." Angela's voice was calm and to the point, the sales woman nodded and took the dress off the rack.

"Of course, right this way."

When Maura stepped out of the dressing room and looked in the mirror she almost cried, she wanted this dress. Angela walked up to her and looked at her with a smile.

"You look beautiful." Maura smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you, Angela." As Maura looked in the mirror further she realized.

"This is it." Maura didn't realize she had said it out loud but Angela heard her and smiled even brighter. "I am going to go and take this off." Maura replied as a tear begun to leak from her eye, once she was in the fitting room Angela went up to the sales woman.

"How much is that dress?" The sales woman wrote down the number. "Okay, could you do me a favor?"

LATER ON THAT NIGHT…

Angela and Maura had put Angela's dress upstairs in Maura and Jane's closet, Jane had walked into the bedroom just as they hung it up.

"Wow, Ma! That dress is beautiful."

"You think so?" Angela smiled brightly as she looked at it and imagine marrying Sean in that dress.

"I do, I have no doubts that you will leave him speechless." Jane smiled at her mom which got her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't believe it; I am getting married again and in six months!" The three women laughed as they walked down the stairs, it was hard to believe but at the same time not hard to believe at all.

**A/N: Angela's dress: **

images/wedding/Strapless_Sweetheart_Neckline_With_Rouched_Bodicen_And_Slim_Sheath_Skirt_Fashion_2011_Corset_Chiffon_Wedding_Dress_WL_

**Maura's dress: (Notice the red…Red Sox…Get it!)**

.

**So what do you guys think Angela did? She has something up her sleeve!**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and telling me your thoughts! One review mentioned finding Sean and Angela's wedding details boring or something to that extent, well for one it is the characters wedding and that is what they wanted. And two I haven't even begun to get involved in their wedding, and they are side character so their wedding isn't the biggest of importance. But I appreciate all reviews! I hope to see more! THANK YOU! ENJOY!**

Jane walked down to the morgue with a cup of coffee and a cup of green tea, Maura had told her to get down to the morgue as soon as she could.

"What have you got Maura?" Jane asked as she handed the tired woman her tea, Maura took it with a smile a whispered thank you.

"Well, I reexamined the bed sheet and I found traces of semen. Now I couldn't get much from it but it caused me to look further and I found two different blood types on the bed sheet."

"Two as in more than one person."

"Yes, one belonged to our victim the other did not." Maura had a huge smile on her face.

"Did you figure out who it belong to?" Jane asked impatiently, Maura smiled and gently moved the coffee closer to Jane's lips signaling her to drink it. Jane rolled her eyes and took a big gulp. "Did you find anything out, Dr. Sexy pants?" Maura chuckled at the flirtatious banter.

"I did, the blood belonged to a Marcus Bateman."

"Where do I recognize that name?"

"Well, he has been in the papers recently due to a big legal case he just won." Maura replied as she handed Jane a newspaper.

"The guy is a lawyer!"

"Yes, and he happens to be married with three kids and another one on the way." The two looked at one another and both had the same thing cross their minds, this was going to be big.

"Maura, this isn't good. Our possible murderer is one of the best lawyers in Boston who could go down for killing one of the rising stars in the political world, and how do we come to that conclusion. Blood traces him to a BDSM kinked out hidden bedroom! Maura, this is bad…this is big bad wolf blowing down your house bad." Jane begun pacing and rubbing her hands, Maura stood confused at Jane's reference. "Don't tell me you have never heard of the three little pigs and the big bad wolf?"

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…

"WHAT!" Sean yelled after hearing what Jane and Maura had told him, Frost and Korsak standing off to the side.

"Sir, we need to bring him in for questioning. Right now he is all we got tracing him to the night Stirling Prescott was killed." Jane replied trying to keep a steady hand on things, she was freaking out just as much but trying to not panic.

"It was bad having him dead, but now one of the biggest lawyers in Boston. It is no longer bad this is really fucking bad!" Maura was about to chastise about language but Maura glanced and shook her head at her, instantly Maura stayed quiet. "You know he has possible ties to the mob!" Sean was pacing his office, any minute now he was going to lose his cool.

Jane was about to speak up but shut her mouth when Sean walked out from behind his desk and stood in front of her, anger pouring off of him. Silence filled the room, no one wanted to risk speaking.

"Bring him in, I'm getting some coffee!" Sean yelled as he stomped out of his office, Jane released a breath that almost turned into a chuckle. If anyone could calm him down it would be her ma, turning towards her partners Jane nodded. Frost ran down to get paperwork to bring in Mr. Big Shot Lawyer. The day couldn't get any better.

FOUR HOURS LATER…

"Where were you a 7p.m. the night Stirling Prescott was killed?" Jane asked as she sat across from Marcus Bateman, the man had a smug and uppity look to him. He was a lawyer so he was good at lying, but that wasn't going to stop Jane from getting a confession out of him.

"I was out with a friend getting drinks; we were celebrating our most recent win. It is all over the papers, and magazines." Marcus replied in a calm manner, Jane instantly knew this guy was the murderer.

"In what way do you know the victim?"

"I have never met him before."

"Funny, because we found traces of your blood at his place but not just anywhere in his bed. So tell me again how you have never met him." Jane leaned forward and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really, that is funny because by that sample or should I say samples of blood we could trace you back to the night that the victim was killed."

"I was not there." Again Jane saw right through him.

"What bar were you out celebrating at?"

"It was Stoddard's." Marcus replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"Okay, we will look into that. If you don't mind we need to swab your mouth."

"But you said you already have my DNA." The smug ass look on his face caused Jane to want to hit him senseless but instead she smiled.

"Oh we do, Mr. Bateman but this is just something we have to do. Out of the goodness of our hearts of course." Maura walked in at that moment with the swab kit, when she finished swabbing his mouth Marcus spoke to her.

"You are beautiful, when I am done with questioning how about you and I get a drink." Before Jane could responded Maura spoke with a shoot to kill look.

"I don't believe your wife would like that very much, and besides I believe it is fairly obvious that your tastes are for another gender and your preferences in bed do not meet mine." Maura replied and walked away, the look that came across Marcus's face was one of pure rage. Oh yeah, he was the killer.

BACK IN THE BULLPEN…

"I got off the phone with Marcus's secretary he was clear from four p.m. on, but at four p.m. he left with his partner a David Goldman from the most recent case to get some drinks." Korsak told Jane as he stood up after hanging up the phone.

"And I just spoke to the employees of Stoddard's they saw him around four fifteen but he left just a little after five thirty, I also went back to the victim's penthouse and showed the security guarded Marcus's photo. He said he recognized him, had seen him on many occasions. I asked if he saw him the night of the murder and he said he did, he is going to personally bring us security footage in an hour." Frost informed the second he walked in, Jane smiled at the news.

"Sounds like our big shot lawyer is going to be doing time for murder."

"It sounds more like he better not drop the soap." Korsak chuckled, Jane and Frost looked at him in disgust for all of five seconds before they begun to chuckle.

After three hours of going through the footage they found what they were looking for, Marcus went in at six o'clock. Around eight o'clock he comes walking out of Stirling Prescott's home with a large piece of luggage, he exits the building ten minutes after eight. The three detectives look at one another and nod; they had enough to pin it on him. But they really needed that luggage because without a doubt there would be blood and fingerprints on it.

The next day Jane, Frost and Korsak walked into Marcus Bateman's law office they ignored the secretaries and when security went up they flashed their badges. Jane opened the door ignore the man's secretary, Marcus Bateman sat in his chair and looked at the three detectives the other four lawyers in the room did as well.

"Marcus Bateman, we have a warrant for your arrest for the murder of Stirling Prescott. You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say will be used against you in court; you have the right to consult with an attorney and to have that attorney present during questioning, and if you cannot afford one an attorney will be provided for you." Jane spoke as Frost stood him up and cuffed him. "But I am sure your buddies here won't have a problem backing you up, right?" Jane smirked as he was lead out of the office.

THAT NIGHT…

Jane sat on the couch with her boots kicked off and her feet up on the table, a cold beer in her hands. It had been a long day, and also a bit of a disappointment. They had caught the killer but the case was going to drag on in court, but she knew she had found the guy and so did everyone else. As Jane finished the beer and her eyes started to get heavy she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her up, allowing herself to walk she felt Maura holding her.

Once up in their room, Maura removed her clothes and put helped her into her tank top and shorts. Smiling up at Maura with a half asleep look she couldn't help but fall even more in love with the woman in front of her, they had been through so much but here they were. Maura got into her pajamas and crawled in behind Jane and wrapped an arm around her, the two allowed sleep to take over both content in having the other one next to them.

**A/N: I know there hasn't been much drama but don't worry drama will be coming and also some big stuff for well all of the characters! We will have a wedding soon, funerals and babies…I promise just keep hanging with me!**


	19. Chapter 17

Jane awoke to a light weight in her arms, looking down she saw Maura curled up into her. Smiling down Jane loved moments like this, when she would wake up and realize it wasn't a dream. That even though they had both made mistakes that had talked and worked things out before too long, stroking Maura's cheek she decided to slowly wake her up. Maura fluttered her eyes open and look up at Jane. The two smiled at one another, then kissed. It was not frenzied or lust filled it was gentle and loving.

Maura moved so she was on top of Jane, their hands touching the other at their sensitive spots. Maura moaned as Jane gently touched her, it was like she wasn't even touching her. One second her hands were there the next gone, Maura found herself wet with anticipation immediately. They had never been slow or gentle when making love so this was a first, but Maura found that she was enjoying it just as much.

The two slowly removed the others pajamas, not caring that they could get called in they decided to take their time. Jane broke their kiss for a moment and ran to the door clad in only her boy shorts; quickly locking the door she ran back to the bed but once there crawled on top so she found herself on top of Maura who was only in her pajama shorts.

"These must go." Jane whispered in Maura's ear a moan of approval came from Maura's lips. Nimble fingers pulled the drawstrings of Maura's shorts loosening them, Jane slowly kissed her way down from Maura's lips to her hips where she grasped the shorts with her teeth and pulled them down.

The slow build up was killing Maura; the heat that was building inside of her kept touching the cold air of the room. Jane surprisingly steady moved her hands slowly up Maura's legs, the smooth skin turned to goose bumps as she moved. As Maura's body continued to shake and twitch Jane continued you her slow assault, she was determined to have this moment last in Maura's memory forever. Allowing their lips to meet for a moment caused Maura to grow even wetter, she was so close to release that Maura felt as if only a small stroke would send her over.

Maura took ahold of the top of Jane's boy shorts and begun to move them done; taking the hint Jane pushed and kicked them off. Both brushed fingers right where they were both screaming for release, biting their lips both knew the other was close to tipping over. Fingers moved inside the other stead and slow, painfully slow. Sweat building on their bodies blended as they pressed closer and closer to each other.

The slow rhythm was driving them crazy but they didn't want to stop it, Maura's head was tipped back but she was trying to regulate her breathing so she could ride out longer. Jane was biting at Maura's neck and at her own lips trying to keep the orgasm at bay, never had either one known that this slow pace could make their bodies feel like they were tearing apart.

Looking into each other's eyes they tipped over the edge, their lips locked in a kiss that eventually breaks when Maura screams out Jane's name. Pants could be heard in the room as Maura and Jane tried to catch their breaths, holding each other the pants soon turned to chuckles. Neither one caring if they were overheard, all they wanted was to stay in this moment. Looking into the others eyes that were so filled with love, what was better than that.

Two houses later Jane and Maura awoke still in each other's arms, both aware that they had spent the day practically in bed skipping breakfast and from what it appeared also lunch. Again neither cared, they had both been through so much and as they lied in the bed holding the other and just taking in the serene moment they were in they let everything go.

All of the lies, fights, and tears they were all blown away. What mattered was now, and right now they had each other.

"Maura?" Jane whispered as she begun to fall asleep again, Maura not far behind.

"Yes, Jane." Maura replied her eyes closing slowly as she snuggled up closer to Jane.

"Will you marry me someday?" Opening her eyes Maura looked up to see Jane looking down at her, their eyes locked both asking questions and hoping to find answers.

"Someday, yes Jane I will marry you." Maura responded as she looked into Jane's eyes, still in each other's arms they fell asleep with smiles on their faces. They were in this to the very end.

THE NEXT DAY…

Angela was preparing dinner waiting for Maura and Jane to get home, what she wasn't expecting was the less than happy smiles and cold shoulders from the two. Now it wasn't directed to her but she picked up on the tension before either one spoke.

"That smells delicious, Angela." Maura complimented, but before Angela could respond Jane jumped in.

"Oh, I am sure it does you don't through compliments halfheartedly now do you!" Jane replied enthusiastically, sarcasm dripping on every word.

"Jane, there is nothing wrong with paying someone a compliment." Maura stated with her one hand on her hip and the other holding a bottle of water.

"Oh, there is when you are flirting with them the whole time!" Jane yelled her battle stance locked in place.

"I am not flirting with your mother!" Maura yelled back, for a moment both Jane and Angela were thrown by Maura yelling but Jane recovered quickly and stepped closer.

"How do I not know that, you bat those eyelashes at everyone, and let us not forget about your past saying sex keeps colds away, please that is just an excuse to be a whore!" Jane yelled, but instantly she regretted it when she saw Maura's face. "Oh God, Maur I didn't mean that!" Placing her hands on Maura's shoulder trying to show her apology was genuine, but Maura pushed Jane's hands away.

"Well, if you feel that way then you know where the door is!" Maura yelled as she grabbed her water and walked away leaving Jane and Angela standing in the kitchen, Angela looked at her daughter with an explain yourself look.

"Let her cool off." Angela stated as she grabbed Jane mid stride and directed her to one of the stools. "Now what happened, when I left the café today you two were not arguing and that was three hours ago."

"I don't know, Ma. I went down to the morgue because I was bored and there was this guy down there, he is one of the guys that bring the bodies in I think because I've never seen him before. But he was totally hitting on Maura and the whole time she was smiling and laughing, when I walked in she still talked to him it was like it didn't matter that I was there. I know her past which makes me worry she will just up and leave me." Jane let out knowing her Ma wouldn't leave until she had answers.

"It sounds like to me even though you two are together and living together you don't feel as though the relationship is stable, you two need to trust each other. And it sounds like you don't trust Maura because you are too bringing her past into the present." Angela replied as she put the dinner into saver bowls and putting them away but leaving one out for herself.

"Ma…"

"Jane, you know I am right. Now let her calm down, go and sit down on the couch for a bit then when you get tired go upstairs and go to bed. And don't go into the guest room go into your bedroom and lie down next to her and hold her, even if she starts arguing with you. At least show that you are there and wanting to work through it, I know you have a hard time with your emotions but you need to apologize for the things you have said and talk to her." Angela interrupted, kissing Jane on the cheek she begun to walk over to the guest house.

"Ma, do you think Maura and I will make it? Do you think she and I will get married someday?" The voice was nervous and hesitant, not her daughters voice at all. Smiling Angela responded with the only answer she knew.

"I know you will." Walking out the door Angela went over to the guest house where she proceeded to eat her dinner.

BACK INSIDE…

Jane sat on the stool for hour thinking about her ma's words and everything she said to Maura, she felt like a jerk. Standing up Jane went up the stairs, once to the bedroom she stood in front of the closed door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to find Maura lying in bed with some new scientific journal in her hands, smirking Jane went over and grabbed her pajamas. Walking into the bathroom she got dressed, brushed her teeth and ran a hair brush through her hair. Once done she went back into the bedroom where the light was off and Maura was lying down her back to where Jane sleeps another deep breath.

Climbing into the bed Jane scooted up behind Maura and wrapped her arm around Maura, she felt her stiffen and go to push her away. But Jane snuggled up and tightened the hold enough to where it would still be comfortable, trying to get her words right Jane waited. Finally letting out a shake breath she spoke.

"I am sorry about what I said earlier and well…everything. I'd like to talk about it tomorrow; I think it would be important if we did. I love you." It was nothing special but it was honest and true to Jane's heart. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, we will talk tomorrow." Maura replied as she begun to fall asleep, Jane still very much awake. "Jane?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, too." Jane smiled and closed her eyes, she could tell Maura was still slightly upset but she at least was allowing Jane to hold her and was telling her she loved her she knew they would most likely argue more tomorrow but she felt confident that she could fix anything that came up.

**A/N: Now I know that wasn't much angst but trust me it is a lead up! There is going to be some speed bumps coming up, Jane and Maura haven't actually talked everything out. Maura was honest in the building collapse but they haven't let all of it, but it will be all coming out. SO SOME MAJOR ANGST COMING UP! WARNING!**


	20. Chapter 18

Jane sat in her car outside of the park, one hand on the steering wheel. How did she get to this point, how did they get to this point a few days ago it was a bit rocky but they worked through it. Now Jane was here sitting in her car after hearing Maura telling her to leave and not come back, it had been a mistake. She knew she should have been honest with Maura, because now she couldn't tell her the truth until things were settled. Laying her head back and closing her eyes Jane allowed the last week to go through her head.

THE DAY AFTER THE FIGHT…

Maura and Jane sat on the couch discussing their most recent argument and how to fix things, at this point though both parties were sitting silent. Deciding she had enough Maura spoke.

"Jane I was not flirting or hitting on anyone, I love you and I want to be with you. If someone hits on me what does it matter because I am coming home to you at night, and I don't imagine being with those people I imagine being you I will watch how I interact with people so it doesn't come off as flirting." Maura complied trying to find a way to help Jane not worry, Jane smiled at Maura and was about to answer when her phone went off.

"Yeah…I will be right in." Jane said into the phone, Maura stood and went into the kitchen and allowed her thoughts to come over her. Maura turned when she felt Jane's hands on her arms. "I love you and I am sorry for over reacting, I don't want you to change I just need to calm down. I have to go into work information about a case is needed and undoubtedly I know the information."

"Go on I will be here when you get home." The two kissed and Jane started to walk out the door.

"Jane!" Turning towards Maura she smiled at what she heard next. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

But after that is when it all went downhill Jane had went into work only to be informed she was to take part in a task force and work undercover, she hated this but she couldn't tell anyone not even Maura. Taking a deep breath Jane looked around the park, she had tried to explain. But then her mother's words from when she was little kept playing in her head.

"_Keep trying, don't ever give up always be true and honest." _

Starting the engine Jane started to drive back to the house, she was going to explain. Even though it could ruin the case she couldn't lose Maura.

FLSHBACK TO WHAT CAUSED EVERYTHING…

Jane had been late from work she had been late every night, Maura was starting to worry. The nights ago she had talked to Frost that told her Jane had left four hours ago, she would have been home by then. Maura paced back and forth, something in her gut as Jane would say didn't feel right. Hearing the door open Maura looked up and saw Jane walk into the bedroom.

"Hey, sorry I am late I had a ton of paperwork to finish!" Jane said in a whine, Maura knew it was a lie. Jane had left the station six and a half hours ago, Maura felt her world sinking. The hypothesis and the results were adding up, with their most recent fight Maura had concluded that Jane was cheating on her.

"I am going to grab a shower since I have been outside all day and chasing guys down." Jane replied as she took her phone, shoes and belt off.

"That would be a good idea." Maura replied weakly, taking a deep breath she heard the water start and the shower door close and open. Standing up Maura was going to go in and talk to Jane but stopped when she heard Jane's phone vibrate, picking up the phone Maura opened it.

'_Hey this is Jolene, I was wondering if we could meet up again soon. I really enjoyed the other night…let me know. Xoxo'_

In that moment Maura could swear her heart stopped, her lungs collapsed, her bodily organs stopped all together and her brain froze. Closing the phone with shaky hands Maura felt tears burn her eyes, she was wrong. She was never wrong, she had to hear the full story. But what else was there a woman was texting Jane telling her she enjoyed the other night and sending xo's something was not right.

Sitting down on the bed Maura waited for Jane to come out, once she heard the water shut off and Jane getting read Maura grabbed a book and pretended to be reading. Jane walked into the room smiling, sitting down on the bed she kissed Maura on the cheek. Taking a breath Maura started her experiment.

"Your phone went off a moment ago." Maura replied nonchalantly, Jane got up and looked at it. Taking in her body language Maura knew something was up. "Who is it from?"

"Oh, just Frost asking about some paperwork nothing major." Another lie, Maura felt the tears coming on. Jane set the phone down and turned to see the look on Maura's face, she knew something wasn't right.

"What is it., Maura?" Jane sprinted over taking Maura in her arms, worry on her face.

"You are lying to me, Jane." Pulling away Jane looked into Maura's eyes and knew she saw the text message.

"Oh, God Maura please let me explain." Jane said panicking.

"Jane, I think right now you should sleep in the guest room. I need to process everything."

"Maura…"

"No, Jane! Please let me have the night to sleep on this!" Maura yelled as she pulled away and stood up and went to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Jane stood and did as she was told and went into the guest room, how could this of happened.

Falling asleep that night Jane felt everything crumbling, the next morning was no better. IT was now afternoon and Jane was driving back to the house until a call came through.

"The wolf is in the hen house at 48794 Franklin Street." The call ended, turning around Jane drove to her destination. She would have to explain when her end of the mission was over.


	21. Chapter 19

When Jane pulled up to the address she already knew where all of the men were situated, taking out her gun she quietly made her way inside. It had only been a week and they had gotten to where they could get the man they were looking for, she and everyone else were lucky. Looking around before continuing on inside Jane followed the sound of men speaking in thick Russian accents.

Finding a spot Jane glanced around and was able to take in where the backup was, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly all Jane could think about was Maura and how she was going to explain everything right when this was over. She hated not telling Maura but if she was made then Maura would have been in trouble, if Maura knew of no information then she wouldn't get hurt. Her actions hurt her but hurt was better than dead, looking around she waited for the signal. Looking down she steadied her breath and closed her eyes, it was going to become a shootout.

That was Jane's last thought as she heard the whistle, standing to where she still had protection she raised her gun and aimed. Shouting was the first sound then the sound of guns firing, taking aim she knew she couldn't kill any of the men but she could wound them. As she fired taking out legs and feet her mind flashed back to when she walked into Cavanaugh's office.

FLASHBACK…

Jane walked into the office not understanding why when she went in she was told she wasn't going to be paperwork, Sean sat at his desk with some men in fancy suits. Instantly Jane knew she was being recruited for an undercover mission.

"I won't do it, Sir." Jane spoke clearly then turning to leave.

"Rizzoli, sit down!" Sean yelled, he hated the way he spoke but he had to draw the line at work and family. Cracking her neck showing her annoyance Jane turned and sat in a chair.

"I know what they want, so why me?"

"Jane, we have been looking in Marcus Bateman and also Stirling Prescott it's believed that killing Stirling Prescott was a hit." Sean spoke clearly.

"The only thing this has to do with me is that I worked the murder case." Jane was confused as to why she was needed the CIA could take the files.

"Yes, you do and I know you know that they could just take the files. But we need someone on the inside and you have a great track record of undercover work and you know the case."

"Undercover doing what?"

"The head of the Russian mob here has a wife named Jolene, whom he met when he came to the states." Still confused Jane stayed silent.

"We want someone to get close to the wife; she does a lot of work with the mob."

"Jolene doesn't sound very Russian." Jane chuckled.

"Her name was changed when she came over from Russia, she and Arkady are the big names of the Russian mob. We need an in and she would be the way to get in."

"Sean, Sir…Maura I couldn't lie to her about this." Jane looked at the man who had been more of a father to her in the last few years than her own father ever was.

"I know Jane, but we really need you. If we get these guys then we can put more on the murder and tear down Marcus Bateman's forces and get him behind bars permanently

She would have to lie to Maura, could she do that it was going to be hard but she knew that she had to help take these guys down. Releasing a shaky breath Jane stood and extended her hand out to the CIA agents; she shook all of their hands and about hit herself for her choice.

"What do you need me to do?"

BACK AT THE ABANDONED BUILDING…

She had blacked out but the guys were down and she heard noise outside, cars and ambulances would be out there. Lowering her gun she tried shaking away the feelings of emptiness, looking down at herself and gently touching her arms, chest and legs she didn't feel any pain or wounds. Walking out of the building, she saw Sean and nodded at him exchanging looks she walked up to the EMT and stuck to protocol.

No wounds were spotted and she was free to go, she was only dirty and musty smelling from sitting in the building. Getting in her car she drove and in a matter of seconds stopped when she pulled up to the house, stepping out of the car she went up to the door. She couldn't remember the drive it was as if she had tunnel vision and Maura was at the end, walking into the house she didn't even call Maura's name she just walked around until she found her.

Jane stopped when she saw Maura in front of the sink doing dishes, not allowing her brain to think she just walked up behind Maura and wrapped her arms around her and held her. She felt Maura stiffen then relax.

"I'm sorry, Maura. I know what you think what was happening but I swear I never cheated on you; I could never do that to you. You're my life my soul mate, tonight I was at a shootout. No one died but all I could think about was taking the job and you, how I felt when I took the job that I couldn't lie to you. I blacked out during the shootout, Maura. All I could think about was you when it was happening and afterwards. I don't want to lose you." Jane whispered into Maura's ear, Maura turned and looked into Jane's eyes. Connecting their hands Maura led Jane up to the bedroom.

Undressing Jane slowly then pulling the blankets back so Jane could get into bed, Maura changed and slipped in next to Jane the two held each other. Silence filled the room but the two were communicating with their eyes, smiling at the other they moved in to kiss the other. It had felt like forever since they had kissed and the two missed it.

"Marry me?" Jane whispered when the kiss broke and their foreheads touched lightly.

"Jane…"

"Marry me, Maura." Jane whispered again, they looked into each other's eyes as the silence started to take over again and Jane's nervousness grew.

"Jane, do you think this is the best time to ask that."

"Maura, tonight as guns were firing I realized I could die and the last thing that would have happened between us was a fight. I don't just want a girlfriend, I want you and I don't just want you as my girlfriend I want to spend the rest of my life with you even if that is only another year. I want to grow old with you, raise children and then our grandkids. I know I have hurt you but I swear even if I am not allowed to tell you I will. Marry me?" Jane responded as she took Maura's hands.

Maura laid silent, she knew that Jane couldn't tell her that type of information especially if she was told it would compromise anything.

"Jane, if you can't tell me I understand I will just be more patient and listen better. We can get a code word if you have to go undercover, something. Marriage is a big deal Jane; I don't want you to be doing this just because of near death experience or an overabundance of adrenaline."

"Maura, this isn't a caught up in the moment thing." Jane replied before she stood up and went into the closet then came out; lying back down to Maura Jane opened the box where an engagement ring laid. "Maura Dorothea Isles, will you marry me?"

Maura sat up and the look of shock on her face was evident…

**A/N: This is the ring:**

. ?module=store&parent=diamond_collection&category=diamond_claddagh_rings&show=post&post=the_kinvara_7_stone_wedding_set_platinu

**Now that is my type of ring…minus the price tag but isn't it pretty!**


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: So there were some issues seeing the ring, well I am hoping I can fix that right now:**

images/products/2SWS7_

**That is the ring it is a set the engagement and the wedding ring. The bottom piece is the wedding ring so Jane still has that part hidden away. What do you guys think!? ENJOY!**

"Maura Dorothea Isles, will you marry me?" Jane asked with fear in her words, Maura sat stunned. The look that was on Maura's face made Jane think proposing was a bad idea, closing the box Jane went to get up.

"Jane, wait." Maura reached out and took ahold of Jane's arm.

"Maura, I get it okay it was too soon especially after what you thought I was doing. You probably think we need to work on our trust and jealousy issues and…"

"Shut up, Jane just shut up." Standing stunned Jane watched Maura climb off the bed and stand in front of her.

"Jane yes you need to work on your jealousy issues and yes I need to work on my trust but we both know that and we are both going to work on that together. As a team, that is what you and I are a team Rizzoli and Isles no better team. And I can't imagine being on a team with anyone but you, Jane. I am scared to death but I know with you it will be okay." Maura let out as she took Jane's hands into hers then opened the ring box and removed the ring. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I would love to marry you."

Jane smiled a megawatt smile at Maura who returned it full force; Jane gently slid the ring onto Maura's finger. Looking up at each other they knew at that moment this was the right thing and nothing could make them think any differently. The kiss was gentle but turned passionate as they made their way back to the bed.

"I think we need to celebrate our engagement." Jane stated after every kiss to Maura's neck and chest.

"Oh, I agree detective." Maura whispered in a sultry voice, looking up Jane saw Maura's eyes darken.

"Good, because I have to thoroughly search you because you have been one bad girl." Jane whispered into Maura's ear causing shivers.

"I have been a bad girl; I think you need to help fix that."

"Oh I will, all night." Jane replied as she claimed Maura's lips and removed Maura's shorts; the most beautiful woman in the whole world had just agreed to marry her. Hell yes she was going to go all night.

LUNCH TIME THE NEXT DAY…

Jane and Maura were lying in bed holding the other, they had gotten some sleep so they felt well rested but they knew any minute Angela would come or start yelling for them. Maura went to get up but Jane pulled her back down and kissed her, breaking the kiss they smiled at the other.

"Maura, I am off for the next four days. Paid I might add I believe you and I should just stay in bed the whole time." Maura chuckled at Jane's request.

"We need to do something Jane, we need to eat, exercise…" Maura was cut off by Jane rolling her onto her back and pinning her to the bed.

"We can eat in bed, bring dry goods up. And we can get plenty of exercise in bed, didn't you say one hour of sex burns three hundred calories."

"Yes." Maura moaned out as Jane took a nipple into her mouth and her hands roamed down to her hips.

"So last night was eight hours, how many calories was that?" Jane asked as she continued to tease Maura.

"Two…thousand…four…hundred oh God, Jane." Maura moaned out in between pants as Jane worked her way down further and further, then finally licking every little bit she could.

"So don't you think that is exercise?" Asked Jane right before she began to tease at Maura's clit, instantly turning her into a pile of want.

"Jane…no talking…please." Maura forced out as she begun to moan and pant louder, Jane chuckled and went about what she was doing.

Both Jane and Maura were panting waiting to catch their breaths, but once they looked into the others eyes they both begun to chuckle lightly.

"So now how many calories have we burned?"

"Three thousand three hundred, and hopefully we can make that three thousand six hundred." Maura replied as she ground her hips down on the strap on causing Jane to moan.

"I told you, we could stay in bed and exercise." The two just laughed and smiled but stopped when both begun to move against the other.

Jane and Maura walked down the stairs but kept stopping every few steps to kiss the other, they knew they were acting ridiculous. Like love struck teenagers but neither one could help it, finally getting down the stairs and all of their clothes still on they saw Angela in the kitchen making dinner and Sean standing beside her helping her out. Sitting down at the island they waited for Angela to say something.

"If I knew you two were going to be acting like bunnies all day I wouldn't of made lunch, it is still in the fridge." Angela stated just before she turned around and begun to chop up some carrots, Sean bringing the bowl over that was holding lettuce and peppers. Maura was about to apologize but Jane jumped in and spoke.

"Well, we had good reason to be acting like bunnies." Three set of eyes looked at Jane in shock, Jane never talked about sex or made comments that were in sexual nature like that. Jane looked over and smiled telling her that they should tell her Ma, Maura smiled back and nodded.

"See last night, I asked Maura to marry me." Jane replied, a huge smile erupting onto Angela's face.

"And I said yes." Maura smiled back at Angela and revealed the ring, in less than five seconds both women were being suffocated in Angela's hug.

"Oh my God girls this is fantastic!" Angela squealed out as she looked at the ring then pulled Maura into a personal bear hug, Maura chuckled the whole time especially when Jane was pulled into one.

"Okay, Ma you are killing us with these hugs." Angela broke the hug and lightly slapped Jane's arm.

"I still want grandchildren." Angela replied as she went back over to finish the carrots, Jane and Maura rolled their eyes and laughed. Of course Angela would bring up grandchildren.

"Ma, you got T.J. isn't that enough." Jane whined as she sat down, but shut up when she saw Angela's look.

"Alright, grandchildren got it." Sean smirked at the family dynamics.

"Congratulations." Sean smiled at the two.

"Thank you, Sean." Maura smiled back.

"Thanks." Jane replied and smiled back as well before standing up and helping out with dinner Maura right beside her.

Looking around the two women noticed how much their lives had changed; finally landing on each other they smiled at the other. They had a lot to work out and many fights left to go but they could work through anything life threw at them, or at least that is what they think.


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry how late this is…tomorrow I will give you two chapters to make up for it! ENJOY!**

Jane sat at the dining table listening to her ma and Maura gush about the wedding details, the wedding wasn't any extravagant but Maura was still all peppy about the wedding. That thought in mind only caused Jane to realize how enthralled Maura was going to be when they planned their wedding, breaking from her thoughts Jane saw Angela pointing to things and making comments and Maura doing the same.

"I'm getting some water." Neither woman noticed, Jane rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Once Jane had her bottle of water and about to walk back to the table she heard her phone go off. "Rizzoli, yeah I will be right there! Maura we got a case!"

"Jane, my phone hasn't…" At that moment Maura's cell went off, a pout firmly planted on Maura's face.

Six hours later Jane and Maura were sitting at The Dirty Robber beer and wine in hand, it hadn't been a murder. It turned out the guy committed seppuku on himself as Maura said, in Jane's words the guy committed suicide. The day had been long because nothing of interest had happened at all; the two just sat quietly communicating without words. Finishing their drinks they stood up and left neither had to say anything everything was in the eyes.

The last few months had done by too easily, steady murders but nothing extreme and no arguments between the two. Both women had thought life had been too easy, and they were right.

It was a month before Sean and Angela's wedding and that is when the arguing about everything started, Jane and Maura just couldn't work together for anything. It had started on a Sunday, dinner had been going well but a certain topic came up.

"So when I am going to get more grandchildren?" Angela asked as she looked at Jane and Maura, the day had been filled with tension due to some bad guy catching as Jane had said on many occasions.

"Ma, Maura and I are not thinking about kids! And besides I don't really want any." Jane replied the last part as a whisper but everyone heard including Maura.

"You don't want kids?" Maura asked as she turned to look at Jane.

"Maura, I…can we talk about this later."

"I suppose." Maura replied as she looked down at her plate with a sad look.

"Maura!" Jane whined.

"You really don't want kids?"

"Not really, you know that Maura." Jane replied with a shrug, Maura sat silently the entire room was silent. Maura removed the napkin from her lap and stood.

"If you will all excuse me for a moment." Maura stated and walked away towards the restroom, Jane sighed and threw her napkin on the table and stormed towards her. Everyone sat silent not knowing what was going to happen, Angela glanced over at Sean and gave him a look that said I did not mean to cause this.

IN THE BATHROOM…

Maura stood at the sink crying trying to wipe them away before they ran her makeup and left a trail on her face.

"Maura." Jane knocked; taking a cleansing breath Maura unlocked the door. The two women looked at one another, Jane went to hug Maura but she pulled away before that could happen. Jane looked at Maura with a questioning look.

"I want kids, Jane. I've always wanted them, I just never met someone I wanted them with and then I met you. See I thought that you were the same way, but now you still don't want them even if it is with me. Do you know how that makes me feel, Jane?" Maura let out as tears finally streamed down her face.

"Maura, I just said that to get my Ma off my back."

"No, Jane! The first part was the last part was whispered you didn't want her to hear but you wanted it off your chest. I want you Jane, I always have but I also want other things!" Maura was close to sobbing now, Jane stood silently. Taking a deep breath Jane was about to speak but stopped when all of a sudden Maura pushed passed her and ran into the bedroom. Jane stood still, what could she say or do everything had stopped.


	24. Chapter 22

Jane was lying in the guest bedroom; her bedroom door was locked so there was no way for her to get in. Were they going to break up, this wasn't a little thing like you forgot to close the toothpaste or cook dinner. This was about kids, it was a serious matter. Did she want kids? Releasing a breath Jane sat up and took in the room, it would make a great nursery. Shaking her head Jane stood and paced the length of the room, her job was dangerous it was enough that Maura was there but…with that most recent psycho if they had kids the kids could have been hurt.

Going to the bedroom Jane tried to open the door, still locked. Finally knocking on the door Jane waited, they had to talk. Jane had her reasons for not wanting kids and maybe once Maura heard them she would understand. Could this one thing be what ends it all? When no response came Jane started walking away from the door, but she stopped and turned around when the click of the door unlocking sounded. The door didn't open but it was unlocked, going towards the door Jane opened it and went in.

Maura lay curled up on the bed, she looked helpless and broken. Closing the door Jane took her boots off and laid down next to Maura and held her, neither one of the two said anything they allowed the silence to fill the room. To calm them in a way, after a while Maura rolled over and faced Jane. Tear stains on her face pulled at Jane's heart, what were they going to do.

"Maura…"

"Jane…" Both said at the same time and stopped waiting to see who will speak first, Maura swallowed down her upset and spoke. "Jane, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I want to have a family with you. I want to carry a child, and go to ballet or baseball recitals or games. I want to say that the little girl or boy is ours, I want so much with you Jane." Tears began to leak through; Jane cleared them away and took in what Maura had said.

"It's not that I don't want them it's just, I have a dangerous job. I mean we had a serial killer come into our home, if we had had kids they would be traumatized. I don't want my kids getting hurt because of my job." Jane replied with sincerity.

"Jane, people get hurt and sometimes they go the day unscathed but that is life. You just have to believe we will do the best that we can to take care of them and make sure that they know that." Maura responded as she held Jane tighter, both women lay in each other's arms quietly not knowing what to say next. "I understand your fears, Jane I have them as well but I know you and I would be amazing parents. I know that we could do this, I believe that we could. There is no one else on this planet I would want to have a child with."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, I do want kids but it scares me but I know you would make a great mother and I want to have kids with you because even if I fuck them up you would be able to fix it."

"Language Jane." The two chuckled then stopped and looked at the other. "Jane, I don't want you saying you want kids just because I want them."

"No, I do want them I am just afraid of fu…screwing them up."

"Jane we all make mistakes, do you think your Ma knew what she doing. No! But that is why we are going to be a team."

"Okay, but on want us to wait till we are married one year to try. I want to just spend that time with you."

"It's a deal." The two smiled at each other and kissed the other. Both women meant to talk longer but sleep ended up claiming them.

The next morning both women awoke in the same position they had fallen asleep in, Maura stretched and Jane cracked her neck. Maura's dress was wrinkled but she didn't care for once, she lay back down in Jane's arms.

"So we agree we want kids but we are going to wait till we both feel we are ready." Maura stated.

"Yes." Looking at each other they smiled.

LATER THAT SAME DAY…

Maura sat at the bakers with little pieces of cake in front of her, not a single one had been touched. She was deep into her thoughts trying to piece things together; Angela sat silently for a moment then decided to snap Maura out.

"I really like this chocolate vanilla one; it will meet everyone's tastes."

"I'm sorry Angela, what did you say?"

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Maura smiled at the term of endearment, she had never been called those things by a mother figure so it felt good.

"Nothing is wrong, just a lot to think about." It wasn't a lie so Maura looked down at the little bits of cake and took one into her mouth. "The chocolate strawberry is very delicious."

"Maura?"

Maura looked up and looked into Angela's eyes, they held love and compassion. Maura felt the tears hit her eyes; she knew if she didn't calm down she was going to cry everywhere. Angela had moved to the chair near Maura, enough to where she could cover the young woman so no one would see her crying.

"Talk to me, Maura."

"I just, I mean we reached a compromise we want children but…I fear that when the year is up Jane is going to say she isn't ready and then what will that mean. I want Jane but I want children, which should I choose if that happens." Maura replied as light tears slipped down her face.

"Which do you feel you would choose?"

"Jane and that is also what is upsetting because I want children each year as I get older I see that chance slipping away. And I don't want it to slip away." The two women sat in silence; Angela picked up a piece of cake and took a bite of it.

"You were right, the chocolate strawberry is delicious." Angela stated, Maura begun to laugh. "It will be okay, just follow what your instincts tell you."

"You mean my gut?"

"Yes, your gut." Angela chuckled.

"I don't know Angela…"

"Maura, if you had told me ten years ago that I would be divorced living in my daughter's then best friend's guest house. Working at the café, falling for my daughters boss now getting married to him and my daughter and her best friend are now a couple living together. I would have said you were crazy, but you know what when Frank divorced me my gut told me things were going to get better." Angela stated." I didn't believe it at first I allowed my heartbreak to rule, but then one day something inside told me to keep going follow my gut so I did."

Maura took everything in, could she just follow her gut as it were.

"How do I know I am doing the right thing?"

"You never know, just go with the flow." Angela chuckled; both women stood and thanked the man behind the counter for the samples. Angela made a reservation to come back in a few days right as they were leaving, while she was doing that Maura stood outside the baker and looked up into the sky. She knew what she wanted, but was she willing to possibly give one of those things up.


	25. Chapter 23

It was three weeks until the wedding and Angela and Sean had just gotten done making sure all of the plans were in order, Angela was in the process of moving into Sean's house well their house. But this night she was going to cook dinner at Jane and Maura's, they were a little over an hour early which was probably why they ended up walking in on what they did. The couple walked into the house and stopped when they saw Maura and Jane standing outside the kitchen yelling at one another.

"You are blowing this out of proportion Maura!" Jane yelled her voice raspier than usual which showed the two had been yelling for a while.

"Out of proportion, I don't believe I am! You said one year, what if after that year you decide no. Jane I am in my late thirties, I am not getting any younger! You are making me choose!" Maura yelled back, much effort appearing to go into yelling at Jane.

"Maura…"

"No! Don't Maura me, Jane I need to know what it is you want and don't want."

"I want you!" Jane interrupted.

"And what do you not want?" Silence filled the room, Angela and Sean stood silent not able to move out of fear of being spotted. "You don't want kids, even if it means having them with me." The sadness in Maura's voice was reflected in her eyes, tears wanting to break free her hands were shaking.

"Maura, I…" Jane stopped at her silent plea when she fully took in Maura's appearance.

"Jane, I love you but I can't give this up. I want a family, I told you before we ever dated that I was going to freeze some of my eggs so I always had the option. I love you and I want to be with you but I want kids Jane, and that isn't going to change. So if I have to choose then I choose to call my doctor and make an appointment for as soon as possible, I am not giving it up. So either you can stick by me or you can leave." Maura stated with conviction and sadness, without waiting for a response Maura walked out of the kitchen. Giving an apologetic look at Angela and Sean she went up the stairs, Jane staid rooted to the spot until the bedroom door closed.

Angela went to speak but stopped when Jane turned around grabbed her jacket and keys and made her way out the door, slamming it behind her. The older couple stood in silence then went into the kitchen, Angela stood with her hands on the counter not making a move to make dinner.

"Angela?"

"I didn't mean for them to start arguing."

"Sweetheart, this isn't your fault. The topic of children would have come up sooner or later, it was unavoidable." Sean stood and wrapped his arms around Angela who now had tears in her eyes.

"But I started it, maybe if it came up months from now it would be different. If I had kept my mouth shut for once!" Angela replied as she began to cry into Sean's arms, not knowing what else to say Sean just held her making sure he was that shoulder to cry on.

TWO AND A HALF WEEKS BEFORE SEAN AND ANGELA'S WEDDING…

Jane had been staying at Frost's place for three days, the only time Jane and Maura spoke was when a case had come up and even then Jane had sent Frost or Korsak for the lab results. Now Jane was sitting in the park thinking, she didn't know what to do things had gotten bad so quickly. Standing up Jane started to leave but stopped when a Frisbee landed at her feet, looking up she saw a little girl with pigtails run up then stop.

Bending over Jane picked up the Frisbee and was going to throw it but stopped when she took the little girl in more, her hair was Maura's hair color but unruly like hers. She was missing her two front teeth and her eyes were a very pretty hazel, taking the little girl's appearance in Jane would of sworn she was Maura's and hers.

"May I have my Frisbee back, please?" The words from the little girl were sweet and well mannered, just like Maura. Throwing the Frisbee back to the little girl, Jane continued back to her car. Getting in the car she started making her way to Frost's place but instead found that she was making the turns to get back to hers and Maura's. Once in the driveway she saw her Ma's car and Maura's, taking a deep breath she made her way to the house Taking the key out she unlocked the door and stepped in, entering the home Maura looked up from her vegetable chopping.

Their eyes latched on to the others, Angela stood with a strainer in her hands darting her eyes between the two Angela placed the strainer in the sink and wiped her hands.

"I'm just going to um…call Sean." Angela stuttered as she grabbed her cell and walked out of the room.

"What do you want, Jane?"

"I came to apologize, I…I've been thinking. See today well just a few minutes ago I was at the park and this little girl's Frisbee landed at my feet. She looked like a mixture of us and…I am not going to lie to you Maura. But the thought of kids does frighten me; I am scared that I will mess them up. I love you and I don't want to lose you and I know me asking you wait was wrong, I am just scared." Jane stated as she walked to where the two were face to face, Maura took a deep breath and let it out.

"I called my doctor; I have an appointment in a week for consultation about artificial insemination. Jane, I want this and I want you but I understand if you can't be by my side through something like this…"

"No, I don't think you understand Maura. I love you and I want to be with you, and if that means kids then it means with kids. I'm scared but being with you is worth being afraid." Jane stated as she took Maura's hands. "Let's try for a baby." Maura smiled up at Jane in shock and happiness, before Jane knew what was happening Maura was in her arms kissing her.

"Jane, I want you to talk to me the whole. All of your fears, anger everything! Are you sure you want this though?"

"Yes, I want you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but like how you will need me I will need you to help me. Guide me show me what is right and wrong in that type of situation."

"Okay." It was a simple answer but it spoke a thousand words, the two kissed and held the other as they took in what had just happened. They were going to try for a baby…


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY! I have been so busy with work and homework it is unreal! So I owe you all big time! This is a short chapter and rather vague but that is for a reason, I will have all of the chapters I owe you all up soon so just stick around. And please review! **

A week before Sean and Angela's wedding and Maura and Jane had started their first session, both were anxious to find out if Maura was pregnant or not. The two had just gotten done at the grocery store and were about to unload the groceries when Angela stormed in, tears running down her face. Instantly the two women were on high alert.

"Angela?"

"Ma, what's wrong?" Jane and Maura both questioned at the same time.

"Sean…I…we ran into…" Angela sobbed not able to finish her sentence; the two younger women looked at one another and nodded. They were going to be in for a long night.

THREE HOURS LATER…

Angela had calmed down and was only lightly crying with a water glass in her hand, Jane sitting on the coffee table in front of her mother while Maura sat next to Angela trying to comfort her.

"Okay, Ma what happened?"

"Sean and I we were out and we stopped at the mall. Well while we were there we went our separate ways for a moment, and we ran into this woman who used to be my best friend in high school and right before I met your father." Angela stated.

"Okay, but how does this bring you here and in tears?" Jane asked impatiently Maura glanced at Jane with a look that clearly said shut up. Angela took a deep breath and begun to tell them about the run in with her ex friend at the mall.

EARLIER THAT DAY….

Angela and Sean had been at the mall for fifteen minutes, they were walking hand in hand mostly window shopping before stopping off where they wanted to.

"I am going to go into the boot store and see if my boots came in." Sean stated once they grabbed their drinks.

"Okay, I will be around here I saw something in one of the windows I liked." The two kissed and went their separate ways, Angela made sure Sean was gone then went to the lingerie store. She wanted to surprise Sean on their honeymoon; Angela was absorbed in looking and making her purchases that she didn't notice the woman behind her.

"Angela?" Turning around Angela felt her heart stop, she didn't know what was going to happen.

"Maria, how have you been?" Angela put on a fake smile and hoped Sean wouldn't come around.

"Oh, I've been better and worse as you know." Again her heart was beating fast, but it felt like it was about to fly out when Sean stepped up to the two.

"They had my boots did you find what you were looking for?"

"Um, yes I did." Angela replied as she began to fidget and try to get away. "We have a lot more shopping to do so it was nice seeing you again, Maria."

"Are you and Frank no longer together?"

"No, we divorced a while back ago." Angela responded and held onto Sean's hand tighter.

"Huh, I guess he found out the woman he married was hiding a lot." Maria said with her arms crossed.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"Maria, Angela and I used to be best friends. Until she slept with my boyfriend, but I should have seen it with how she got around and all." Instantly Angela could feel Sean's hand begun to grow weak in hers.

Jane and Maura looked at Angela in shock they didn't know what to say; the information was a major overload. Both women wanted to go off on Angela but they knew that Angela was upset and needed support so instantly the two held Angela as she cried, not able to finish the story. As Angela cried the two women looked at the other one and knew that if something didn't happen fast, the wedding was going to be off.


	27. Chapter 25

Angela had been sleeping in the guest bedroom and with only three days till the wedding, no one knew what was going to happen. Maura, Jane, and Angela arrived at BPD Angela looking like she had been crying for days which was not far from the truth. Frankie walked up to the three with Frost and Korsak beside him.

"Hey, you remember that John Doe that was found last week it looks like there was a hit in our records." Frost informed Jane, causing everyone to get excited and make their way downstairs. Angela silently begun to go into the café until Jane turned around.

"Ma, I have Tylenol in my desk do you want some?" Jane asked knowing her Ma had been complaining about a headache, which was due to the crying.

"Yeah, my head is still killing me." Angela replied and got onto the elevator with everyone else, as the doors begun to close Sean stopped it with his arm and slipped in but froze when he realized he was face to face with Angela and her family and friends were with her.

"Hi." Sean spoke.

"Hi." Angela responded, no one spoke they just let the silence fill the void and try to mask the tension. Sean was about to speak when the elevator stopped abruptly causing everyone to fall, the lights flickered then went out.

"What the hell!" Jane yelled as she stood up Maura holding onto her, Maura went to the emergency phone trying to get the operator but no answer came. Everyone looked at one another and took in what was going on, slowly everyone sat down not knowing how long it was going to be.

TWENY MINUTES LATER…

From what they could figure out the power had to of been cut out in some way. As everyone spoke the only ones that were silent were Angela and Sean who kept looking at the other, even though there was noise Sean broke the noise between the two.

"How many?" Instantly voices stopped and silence really filled the elevator.

"Sean."

"Angela, how many. I know me, Frank, your first time when you were fifteen and now your ex best friends ex-boyfriend." Sean state with a bit of venom in his words.

"FIFTEEN!" Jane and Frankie yelled in unison.

"I was young and I thought it was love." Angela replied waving off the two.

"How many men have you slept with Angela?"

"Six that is it, I swear!"

"SIX!" Jane and Frankie yelled again in unison with shocking in their faces and eyes.

"Okay, six people I can deal with that." Sean replied.

"That is different."

"What?" Sean replied confused.

"You asked how many men I have slept with, not how many people." This time there was no shocked voices just silence again, it was obvious there was going to be plenty of yelling soon.

"How many people have you slept with?"

"Eight…no…yes eight the one time doesn't count because neither of us remembered and I don't think it happened."

"You have been with eight…people."

"Yes." Again more silence, Frankie and Jane sat with stunned looks. They didn't know their Ma had, gotten around as it were. Angela sat looking at Sean with sadness and fear, she hated not telling him everything but she didn't want the look he had given her at the mall.

"Okay." Sean said nonchalantly and with ease as he looked at Angela who gave him a questioning look.

"Okay?"

"Yes, I should have been acting the way I did. I never asked you and you never asked me so why should I be angry. And for the record I have been with six women and that is including you, and I don't have to say people it has just strictly been women." Sean replied as he looked at Angela who now had tears coming out.

"So, you don't hate me?"

"Ang." Sean stood up and went and sat down next to Angela. "I have never hated you, I was upset but it was mostly at me I should have asked and its not big deal. I don't care how many people you have been with it don't matter right now anyways that was in the past, and this is the present and we. You and I are our futures so mad at you about your past, no because you are still the same woman I have fallen in love with." Sean finished as he held Angela's hands, without saying a word Angela threw her arms around Sean and hugged him.

ONE HOUR LATER…

Angela was sleeping on Sean's shoulder obviously the last few days of crying had worn her out, Frost, Korsak, Frankie and Sean were following Angela's example. The only two awake were Maura and Jane so they were talking quietly.

"I am glad they made up." Maura whispered.

"Me too, but I seriously didn't need to know how many 'people' my Ma has had sex with." Jane whispered back with a shiver of disgust, Maura chuckled lightly and smiled at Jane.

"So how many 'people' have you slept with?" Maura asked Jane gave Maura an eyebrow raise showing her questioning. "Please Jane, I will tell you how many for me." Jane couldn't refuse that look so sighing Jane counted in her head then gave her answer.

"Including you, nine." Jane answered; Maura looked down at her hands. "How many 'people' have you slept with?"

"I am scared to tell you." Maura replied.

"Maura I am still going to love you." Jane knew it was going to be a high amount but she was nervous in honesty to learn the exact amount.

"Including you, I have slept with nineteen people." The fear and shame in Maura's voice caused Jane to wrap an arm around her.

"I don't love you any less, so you have slept with a lot of people. Like you said it has that Hob Goblin thing that wards off colds." Maura laughed at Jane's mistake and also since they had just watch the Spiderman movies Maura knew the reference, instead of critiquing Jane she kissed her. The two smiled at each other and settled into the other's arms and closed their eyes, both with a smile on their faces.


	28. Chapter 26

A/N: So SO SO sorry for how late this is! But through editing I have changed the story around a lot and have been trying to get all of the chapters to line up. So I hope you all enjoy this update!

Maura and Jane sat in the doctor's office, they were getting the first insemination…well Maura was. Jane was more nervous though from what it appeared, she was fidgeting in her seat and rubbing palms. Today was the day they could get pregnant and tomorrow was her ma's wedding, the week was ending on a busy note.

"Jane, relax you are making me nervous."

"Sorry, Maura I can't help it I don't want anything to go wrong. Or this guy had forged his information." Jane replied, Maura turned and took ahold of Jane's hands.

"Jane, you did a back round check on the guy. Which I might add you are not allowed to do, and remember everything came back fine. He is a med student; he is a member of a gym which you check he goes to five times a week. You even found the guys Facebook! He loves the Red Sox; he has great teeth, and genes. Jane nothing is going to go wrong." Maura soothed her girlfriend and kissed her gently.

"Your right, I'm overreacting." Jane calmed and smiled at Maura and kissed right as the doctor came in.

"Hello, ladies. We have already discussed everything about the procedure so do you feel today is the day?"

"Yes, I checked and I am ovulating right now." Maura replied with a smile Jane's left hand in her right.

"Alright, let's go in and get everything set up. Now most couples are thrown by this when I inform them but I do suggest soon as you get home to have sex, it will help boost the heat of your body and also get everything work as it were." The doctor smiled as she prepped everything.

"No problem we are off work today!" Maura smiled causing Jane to close her eyes to stop her chuckle, leave it to Maura to act like this was a normal thing to discuss.

AN HOUR LATER…

Maura and Jane walked into the quit house, Jane making her way to the kitchen but soon found herself pushed against a wall. Maura's hands removing her shirt and lips attack every bit of exposed skin.

"Maura…" Jane moaned out.

"I believe the doctor said sex, which I must agree with her because for the love of God I am so turned on right now." Maura groaned as she quickly removed Jane's pants and threw them somewhere across the room, not wasting time Jane removed Maura's blouse and skirt. Climbing up the stairs on occasion stopping, then forcing themselves the rest of the way up. Leaving a trail of socks, panties, bras and shoes in their wake as they made it to the bedroom.

The couple threw open the door and slammed it behind them and hit the bed before the door closed loudly behind them, moans and groans spilling from their lips. Jane's hand moved down Maura's body and felt an ocean of wetness between Maura's thighs, instantly Jane felt her own wetness grow. Maura ground down into Jane's hand with a moan, she wanted those fingers inside of her.

"Jane, I think we need to get this going a little bit faster." Maura growled, not wanting to upset her Jane quickly shoved two fingers as deep as could. It was going to be one long night.

ANGELA AND SEAN'S WEDDING DAY…

"Where are they?" Angela paced as she waited for Jane and Maura to arrive, finally she heard the door open sighing with relief she saw the two women walk in. "Thank God! What took you two so long?" Angela asked showing her impatience; Jane and Maura glanced at each other and blushed.

"Okay, never mind I don't want to know just help me out with this zipper!" Jane walked over and finished zipping the dress up for her mother and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, Ma." Jane smiled, instantly Angela lightly cried and hugged her daughter.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Jane and Maura made their way to the front of the small service and waited for Angela come out with Frankie beside her, Jane looked over and saw how nervous her lieutenant was. Chuckling Jane looked up as her ma and Frankie made their way down the aisle, the smile plastered on Angela's face was one Jane had to admit she hadn't seen well; ever.

The wedding had gone off amazingly and by the time Jane and Maura made it home they were exhausted, Jane grabbed a bottle of water for Maura and a beer for her. Sitting down on the couch they smiled at each other and allowed the events of the days to flash before their eyes.

"Angela looked beautiful and very happy." Maura replied as Jane chuckled.

"I will have to admit my Ma did look beautiful, not to mention I don't remember the last time she ever looked that happy. Actually I don't she has ever been that happy." Jane replied as she wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders.

"Jane when we get married will you look that happy?"

"When we get married Maura, I guarantee I will be even happier."

"What about when we have a baby?"

"I will be even happier, I will be happy every step of the way with you Maura." Jane replied kissing the top of Maura's head.

TWO WEEKS LATER…

Maura had gone to the bathroom fifteen minutes ago which worried Jane since Maura was already done and ready for the day, walking up to the door Jane knocked on the door.

"Maura, are you okay? Are you reapplying your make up? You look beautiful without it!" Jane yelled through the door, when she heard the door unlock Jane stepped in with a confused look.

"I started." Maura whispered.

"Started?" Jane stood confused as she looked down at Maura.

"My period Jane, I started my period. I am waiting on a test though in case I am overreacting, but…" Maura begun to cry, instantly Jane sat down on the edge of the tub with Maura and held her as she cried.

"Hey, if you aren't this time it will be okay. The doctor said it might not work the first go around, we have many other chances." Jane placed her hand under Maura's chin and lifted her face so they could see into each other's eyes. "I love you even if you aren't pregnant, we can try again." Hearing Maura's cellphone beep Maura stood up and picked up the test, turning back towards Jane she shook her head no as she lowered her head.

Standing up Jane enveloped Maura in her arms, the whole time whispering it was going to be okay. Maura allowed her sobs to run throughout her body, Jane stayed strong but as Maura cried it hit Jane just how sad she was. She realized in that moment how much she hoped Maura would smile at her that she was pregnant, instead of this. But inside Jane kept telling herself they can continue to try and that it would work out sooner or later, inside though Jane wanted sooner because she didn't know how many times she could handle seeing Maura's heart break.

Later on that day Jane and Maura stood at the airport with a handmade sign looking for Angela and Sean to arrive, the events from earlier that day not on their faces. Wanting to stay smiling as the newly married, happy couple arrived back home from their honeymoon. Finally the two women's eyes landed on the other couple and they lifted the sign smiles plastered on their faces. When Sean and Angela came up to them Angela swept Maura and Jane into hugs, Sean hugged them once Angela let up. Sitting at a small restaurant the four talked about Sean and Angela's honeymoon.

"How was the beach?" Maura asked.

"It was gorgeous! Our first night there we sat out on the deck and watched the sun set on the ocean, it was so beautiful!" Angela smiled brightly.

"Well, you must have been out on the beach a lot you are glowing!" Maura smiled and chuckled, the other three laughing as well.

"We only were on it here and there, but we did go out and see the sights." Sean replied, as the dinner progressed they filled each other in further but Jane and Maura kept quiet about trying to get pregnant not wanting to upset Angela or themselves further.

That night after dropping Angela and Sean, Jane and Maura lay in bed silently. Maura listened as Jane's breathing steadied out, finally noticing that Jane had fell asleep Maura climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Taking out the negative pregnancy test Maura sat on the edge of the tub again, the test showed the negative line just like Maura's heart pulled apart into negative strings. Tossing the test in the garbage can Maura allowed tears to flow quietly, what if she couldn't get pregnant?

A/N2: So I cut out Angela and Sean's wedding basically, I had a huge thing about it but I have cut because I have figured you all want Jane and Maura's wedding to be the long event, which it will be I promise. But right now as you can see they need to get through some things…updates coming shortly!


End file.
